Gohan y los saiyajines alternativos
by Elchico 64
Summary: Que hubiera pasado si un Goku Alternativo halla matado al Goku original y a sus amigos y Gohan se la única esperanza
1. El comienzo de Gohan

Capitulo 1: El comienzo de Gohan

Cuando Gohan nacio despues de la pelea de Majin Buu, Un enemigo parecido a Goku iba a la Tierra, Goku y sus amigos se dirigieron al campo de batalla.

Milk, necesito llevarme a Gohan a otro lugar - dijo Goku - se que te preocupa, pero no me queda otra opcion

Goku agarra a Gohan y lo lleva con Piccoro y lo teletraporta a otra dimension junto con Gohan que conoce Goku

Piccoro, cuida de Gohan y entrenalo para que sea mas fuerte y no le digas nada sobre la Tierra y de nosotros - dijo Goku dejando a Gohan en los brazos de Piccoro

Goku se teletransporto de vuelta al campo de batalla, pero vio que todo estaba destruido y sus amigos estaban muertos, cuando Goku se acerco a un tipo que era identico a el con su mismo gi pero de color gris y la parte de atras roja, cuando se enfrentaron Goku se dio que era mas fuerte que el

Quien... quien eres? - pregunto Goku todo lastimado, sangrado y atormentado

Yo soy un saiyajin alternativo, mi nombre es Evil Goku - dijo el saiyajin alternativo - digamos que soy tu opuesto

Porque haces esto? - pregunto el saiyajin

Porque yo viajo entre dimensiones para despues destruirlos, ademas busco alguien que iguale mis fuerzas aunque eso signifique que sea un saiyajin alternativo - dijo Evil Goku - Ahora tendre que destruir el planeta, pense que eras mas fuerte Kakaroto

No te dejare que destruyas el Planeta - grito Goku mientras que el saiyajin alternativo hacia una bola gigante

Despidete Saiyajin - dijo Evil Goku lanzando la bola gigante al planeta Tierra

Kaaaaameeeee Haaaaameeee - grito Goku preparando su ataque a toda potencia en super saiyajin - Haaaaaaaaaaa - grito Goku mientras lanzaba el kamhameha hacia la gran bola que iba a direccion a la tierra, pero solo lo absorbio

NOOOOOOO! - grito Goku mientras iba ser desintegrado - Go... Gohan, porfavor se que puedes vencer a Evil Goku, se que puedes...

Despues de 4 a os Gohan estaba entrenando con Piccoro sin saber nada de su padre, Todos los dias Gohan entrenaba para ser tan fuerte como Piccoro, el tenia un gi igual que Piccoro, una espada que creecia segun su tama o y la esfera de cuatro estrellas, que cuando Goku transporto a Piccoro y a Gohan las esferas se quedaron con Piccoro, pero se dispersaron en distintos lugares y solo tenian la de 4 estrellas

Muy bien, descansemos por ahora - dijo el nameku

Señor Piccoro, una vez cuando iba volando me encontre una aldea con una puerta cerrada, se puede entrar? - dijo Gohan

Si, esa es una aldea ninja - dijo Piccoro con una voz baja

Y, porque estamos alejados de esa aldea? - pregunto el chico

Eso no te incumbe - grito Piccoro haciendo asustar a Gohan - escucha aun no estas listo para ser ninja, debes entrenar mas para ser mas fuerte que yo

Pero, señor Piccoro nunca podria superarlo usted es mas fuerte que yo - dijo Gohan

Se equivoca, el tiene mas poder - penso Piccoro

Señor Piccoro, ya vuelvo voy a ir por unas manzanas - dijo Gohan

Despues de media hora Piccoro se da cuenta de un poder, iba para el objetivo dejando atras a Gohan

Quien anda ahi? - dijo Piccoro

Vaya, vaya nos encontramos de nuevo Piccoro - dijo Evil Goku dejando sorprendido a Piccoro

Es im... imposible - dijo el nameku asustado e inmovil

Ah, aun me reconoces - dijo el saiyajin alternativo - donde esta?

De que hablas? - dijo piccoro - nose de que me hablas

No te hagas el tonto, dime donde esta el saiyajin? - dijo Evil Goku terminandose la paciencia

Siento un enorme Ki, el se or Piccoro debe estar en problemas sera mejor que vaya - dijo Gohan volando a gran velocidad hacia el donde esta Evil Goku

Ese Ki es del saiyajin, cierto? - dijo Evil mientras una persona se acercaba rapido Señor Piccoro, que esta pasando? - dijo el chico un poco asustado

Muere saiyajin - grito Evil Goku lanzando un ataque entre su dedo

Piccoro defendio a Gohan recibiendo el ataque que se le dirigia

Señor Piccoro! - grito Gohan llorando por su maestro - vamos no se muera

Go... Gohan fuiste la unica persona que no me vio como un monstruo - dijo piccoro tratando de hablar - escuchame, cuando sea necesario tendras que ir a la aldea para aprender tecnicas y hacerte mas fuerte, te quiero Gohan adios amigo mio

Nos vemos, Gohan - dijo Evil Goku desapareciendo

Nooooooooooooooooo! - grito Gohan llorando - señor Piccoro, prometo hacerme mas fuerte para vengar su muerte


	2. La academia

Capitulo 2: La Academia

Al pasar 8 a os Gohan siguio entrenando para entrar a la aldea, al llegar al lugar de la puerta de entrada se dijo que seria mejor no usar sus habilidades (Tambien llevo una mochila conjunto su espada, la esfera de 4 estrellas y otras cosas mas)

Quien anda ahi? - pregunto el guardia

Necesito entrar - dijo Gohan

Tienes tus documentos? - dijo el guardia

No tengo - dijo Gohan

Entoces no puedes pasar sino tienes documentos - dijo el guardia

De pronto aparece un hombre de pelo gris, vestido de forma extra a, tenia guantes sin dedos, pantalones azul marino y sandalias azules

Que esta pasando aqui? - pregunto el hombre desconocido - Quien es este chico?

Kakashi sensei, este chico quiere entrar pero no tiene sus documentos - dijo el guardia

Dejen que lo lleve con Hokage, para saber que va hacer con el - dijo Kakashi haciendo que abran las puertas

En el camino iban caminando hacia la oficina de Hokage, dejandole muchas preguntas a Gohan

Olvide preguntarte, Como te llamas? - dijo Kakashi

Me llamo Gohan, mmm... Kakashi, cierto? - dijo Gohan agitando la cabeza kakashi

De donde eres? - pregunto el sensei

Yo vengo del bosque - dijo el saiyajin

Y quien te cuida? - pregunto el del pelo plateado

En realidad, me cuido solo - dijo Gohan soriente

Que les paso a tus padres? - pregunto Kakashi

En realidad nunca los conoci, mi maestro me cuido hasta los 4 a os - respondio Gohan

Al llegar a la oficina, Kakashi le conto todo al Hokage

Hokage, le pido porfavor que le un hogar al joven - dijo Kakashi

Kakashi, estas seguro que podemos confiar en el, no parece ser como nosotros? - pregunto el hokage

Estoy seguro, de todo lo que le conte no parece gran amenaza - respondio el jounin

Esta bien, te daremos ropa, dinero y una vivienda - dijo el hockage dudando de Gohan

Muchas gracias Hokage - dijo Gohan soriente

Otra cosa, tambien te mandaremos a la academia para que puedas practicar tecnicas - dijo el anciano

Al salir de la oficina, Kakashi llevo a Gohan a su nuevo departamento dejandole un mapa para llegar a la academia, cuando Gohan entro a la casa vio que habia una cocina, un cuarto, un ba o y un comedor, dejo su mochila en un estante y se recosto en la cama

Al dia siquiente, se levanto y comio una manzana, se puso las sandalias azules, una camisa azul, un pantalon negro y una chamarra negra abierta, ,para irse a la academia junto con su mochila dejando la espada en un placard (donde guardas tu ropa), al llegar un hombre vestido iugal que Kakashi, le dijo que pasara

Tu debes ser el nuevo estudiante, Hokage me dijo que vendrias - dijo el maestro de la clase - como te llamas?

Me llamo Son Gohan - respodio el chico

Yo soy Iruka, hay un lugar libre donde esta la chica de pelo rosa - dijo Iruka

Gohan al sentarse, Iruka estaba tomando lista y al parecer faltaba un alumno, Iruka fue a buscarlo

Hola, me llamo Sakura - dijo la chica sentada frente a Gohan

Hola - dijo el chico

mientras ellos hablaban, la esfera callo al piso bajando por las escaleras - Ay, no la esfera - grito Gohan saltando para agarrarla

Escena retrospectiva

Piccoro, que es esa esfera que tiene en el bolsillo - dijo el joven Gohan de 4 a os

Es la esfera de 4 estrellas que al reunir las siete te consedian un deseo - dijo el nameku - Tambien es un recuerdo de tu familia,  
cuando te la regale sera tuya, por eso tengo que protegerla

Fin de FlashBack

Gohan al levantarla, se dirigio a su asiento

Perdoname por hacer el ridiculo - dijo Gohan avergonzado

No te preocupes, para que es esa esfera? - dijo Sakura

Es algo privado - dijo el chico con la cabeza abajo

Al regresar Iruka con un chico rubio, todos tuvieron que hacer el jutsu de transformacion, todo por la culpa del chico rubio

Muy bien, Sakura Haruno - dijo Iruka, haciendo pasar a Sakura al frente

Sakura se transformo en el sensei, dejando a Gohan sorprendido

Ah, te transformaste en mi, bien - dijo el sensei

Si, que bien, Sasuke viste eso - festejo la kunoichi

Sasuke Uchiha - llamo el sensei a un chico de pelo negro, playera azul de manga corta y un pantalon corto blanco

El chico se transformo con la misma posicion de manos de la chica y transformo en el sensei

Asi pasaron 4 alumnos, hasta que paso Gohan

Gohan, esta es la posicion de manos que tienes que hacer para canalizar tu chacra - dijo el sensei

En realidad tengo otro metodo - dijo Gohan poniendo sus brazos en forma de x

luego una pared de humo salio y se transformo en Iruka

Guau, nunca vi alguien transformarse de esa forma - dijo Iruka sorprendido - de donde la aprendiste?

Mi maestro me la ense o - respondio Gohan des tranformado

Bien puedes sentarte, muy bien pasa Naruto Uzumaki - llamo el sensei a el chico rubio vestido de naranja

Naruto puso la posicion de manos igual que Gohan para intentar hacerla

Que estas haciendo? - pregunto Iruka a Naruto

Estoy haciendo lo mismo que ese chico, usted que cree? - dijo Naruto

Gohan tiene sus propios metodos para hacer su tecnica, no debes copiarlo - dijo el sensei con cara de frustrado

Naruto puso la posicion de manos igual que Sasuke y salio una cortina de humo que aparecio una chica desnuda covierta de una pared de humo

Pero que demonios?! "O_o" - dijo Iruka cayendo de espaldas

Jajaja, caiste en mi jutsu sexy - dijo Naruto des transformado

Asi pasaron todos los alumnos, hasta que llego la hora de irse, Iruka llamo a Gohan para hablar con el

Gohan, te recomiendo que vayas a la bibloteca para entrenar tus jutsus - dijo Iruka

Gracias Iruka sensei lo tomare en cuenta - dijo Gohan soriente

Gohan estaba caminando mirando la esfera de 4 estrellas pensando que debio guardarla en su estante para tenerla cerca, al llegar a su departamento noto que habia una persona siguiendola

Que quieres Naruto? - pregunto el saiyajin mirando a la pared izquierda de su puerta

Nada, solo queria... - respondio Naruto sacando la sabana blanca sin tener respuesta

Querias entrar a mi casa - dijo Gohan pateando a Naruto lanzandolo a hacia 2 metros de distancia

Gohan al entrar a su departamento dejo sus cosas y dejo su esfera de 4 estrellas en el estante al lado de su cama, despues de un rato Gohan fue a la bibloteca para aprender nuevos jutsus

Haber, que tal si intentamos este? - dijo Gohan agarrando el pergamino de agua - aca dice jutsu estilo de agua: Gran bola de agua

Gohan se llevo unos pergaminos para entrenar en un campo de entrenamiento, al atardecer decidio a ir a un puesto de ramen, cuando termino de comer se dirigio a su departamento y se recosto

Asi pasaron 2 semanas, al dia sguiente era el examen de graduacion, todos al parecer estaban listos, menos Naruto

Muy bien, se que puedo con esto, de veras - penso Naruto un poco nervioso

En el examen de graduacion tendran que hacer por lo menos 3 clones - dijo Iruka sentado al lado de otro profesor y cerca de las bandas

Ay, no ese es mi peor jutsu - penso Naruto, mientras que Iruka llamo a los alumnos

Sakura pudo crear 3 clones, Sasuke tambien, luego paso Gohan poniendo sus brazos en forma de x y formo 3 clones solidos

Guau, nunca vi a alguien crear clones solidos - dijo Iruka sorprendido

luego paso Naruto, solo pudo crear 1 clon tirado en el suelo

Cuando todos los alumnos recibieron, menos Naruto, estaban afuera con sus familias (excepto Gohan), el fue con Naruto que estaba en el columpio

No te preocupes, si quieres te puedo a ayudar a mejorar ese jutsu? - dijo Gohan para sentir mejor a Naruto

Gracias - respondio Naruto triste

Esta bien... - dijo el saiyajin alejandose de Naruto lentamente

Gohan, al llegar a su departamento, se pregunto donde se iba a poner y al final se la puso en la frente

al dia siguiente, Gohan fue a la academia para que le asignaran a su grupo y a su maestro

Naruto, que estas haciendo aqui?, solo pueden estar los que aprobaron - dijo Gohan confundido

Mira bien Gohan, tengo la banda en mi frente - dijo Naruto mas feliz que nunca

Entoces te aprobaron despues de todo, jajaja - dijo el chico alegre

Cuando llego Iruka estuvo asignando los grupos

Equipo 7, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno - dijo Iruka, mientras de que Naruto festejo y Sakura solo dijo: estoy perdida

Sasuke Uchilla - dijo el sensei, Sakura festejo y Naruto dijo: por que?

Y por ultimo, Son Gohan - exclamo el sensei

Iruka Sensei, que debo hacer yo para estar en el equipo de Sasuke? - grito Naruto enfadado

Sasuke tiene el mejor promedio, y tu eres el peor del grupo, por lo tanto pusimos al mejor con el peor - respondio Iruka

Naruto se sento enfadado sin nada que decir

Equipo 8, Hinata Hyuga, Inuzuca Kiba, Shikamaru Nara e Ino Yamanaka

Y asi el sensei fue nombrando los demas esquipos

Despues del almuerzo, conoceran a sus nuevos maestros - dijo Iruka

Cuando todos salieron, Gohan estuvo comiendo unas manzanas y Sakura le pregunta donde esta Sasuke

Nose donde esta - respondio Gohan viendo que Sakura se alejaba - si sigue asi nunca podra entrenar de verdad - penso Gohan cuando de repente nota que la esfera de 4 estrellas brillaba en su mochila

Que raro, no recuerdo dejarla en mi mochila - penso Gohan mirando su esfera

Hi-jo de Ka-ka-ro-to - dijo la aparicion de una voz extra a repitiendo lo mismo en voz baja - Hi-jo de Ka-ka-ro-to

Pero que? - se pregunto confundido - esto es raro, nunca habia pasado - penso cuando de repente aparece Naruto diciendole que era hora de ir a la academia

Estas bien? - pregunto Naruto - pareces nervioso

No, estoy bien no te preocupes - respondio Gohan guardando la esfera de 4 estrellas

Cuando llegaron todos los profesores llegaron, menos el del equipo 7

Naruto, ya sientate - le dijo Sakura a Naruto

No quiero - exclamo el rubio - como puede ser que el nuestro llegue tarde

Seguro se le hizo tarde - dijo Gohan entre brazos cruzados

Lo dudo - dijo Naruto poniendo un borrador arriba de la puerta

Que estas haciendo? - pregunto Sakura

Eso le pasa por lleguar tarde - le respondio Naruto - cuando entre, le va a caer una sorpresa

Es un jounin, no un idiota - dijo Gohan, cuando de repente entra una persona y le cae el borrador encima

Jajajaja, le di - grito Naruto

Hmph, no puedo creer que haya caido en eso, en serio es un jounin? - dijo Sasuke

Sensei, en verdad lo siento, yo le dije que no lo hiciera - dijo Sakura Me sorprende que Kakashi, haya caido en eso - penso Gohan sorprendido

Mmmm... como puedo decirlo, lo que me sorprende de todos los de este grupo son... unos idiotas - dijo el sensei - tendremos que ir a otro lugar - dijo saliendo por la puerta, dejando a los chicos con cara de decepcion, el sensei los llevo a la parte de arriba donde habia un arbol y unos escalones para que se sentaran

Muy bien, porque no mejor se presentan? - dijo Kakashi

Presentarnos? - pregunto Gohan

Lo que les gusta, lo que les disgusta, sus planes para el futuro, sus pasatiempos, cosas asi - dijo el sensei

Porque, no mejor empieza usted? - dijo Naruto

Humm, mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake, las cosas que me gustan... son muchas cosas, las cosas que me disgustan... tambien son muchas cosas, mis pasatiempos... tengo muchos pasatiempos y mis planes para el futuro aun no lo tengo decidido - dijo el sensei

Eso fue inutil Naruto, solo nos dijo su nombre - le dijo Sakura a Naruto

Muy bien, el rubio tu primero - se alo el sensei a Naruto

Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, me gusta el ramen instantaneo, Iruka siempre me lleva al puesto de ramen de la aldea, odio la espera del ramen cuando este listo, mi pasatiempo es comer distinto ramen y compararlos y mi sue o es convertirme en Hokage, para que la gente sepa quien soy alguien importante - dijo Naruto energeticamente

Muy bien, siguiente - dijo Kakashi

Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, lo que me gusta es... (^/^) - dijo mirando a Sasuke - mis pasatiempos son ... (^/^), mis planes para el futuro son... (^/^) - dijo Sakura soltando un gemido de emocion

Y lo que te disgusta? - pregunto Kakashi

NARUTO - dijo Sakura con Irritacion

Ahora tu - dijo Kakashi se alando a Sasuke

Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchilla, me disgustan muchas cosas y no me gusta nada en particular, lo que yo tengo no es un sue o porque va a convertirse en realidad - dijo con un tono sombrio - voy a restablecer mi clan y matar a alguien especifico

Que deprimente - penso Gohan

Espero que no sea yo - penso Naruto

Es descargados tan ... sexy - penso Sakura

Me lo imagine - penso Kakashi

Y ahora tu - dijo Kakashi se alando a Gohan

Mi nombre es Son Gohan, me gusta entrenar para hacerme mas fuerte, lo que me disgusta es privado, mi pasatiempo es entrenar y mi plan para el futuro es... - dijo Gohan recordando la muerte del se or Piccoro - eso tambien es privado, pero va hacerse realidad - dijo Gohan con la cabeza abajo y con tono un poco bajo

Gohan... es tan misterioso - penso Sakura

Me pregunto que sera? - penso Naruto

Bien, ma ana tendremos un ejercicio de supervivencia - dijo el sensei

Que tipo de ejercicio de supervivencia? - pregunto Gohan

Un momento, yo pense que tendriamos misiones no mas practica - dijo Sakura

Esto es un entrenamiento - dijo Kakashi

Que clase de entrenamiento? - pregunto Naruto

Kakashi al escuchar la pregunta solto una peque a carcajada

Que es lo gracioso? - pregunto Gohan

Si lo respondo no les va a agradar, todos los aprobados solo 8 genin seran aprobados y los otros seran reenviados a la academia este es un examen de que te quedas o te regresas y las probabilidades que reprueben son de 66% - dijo el sensei asustando al equipo

Es una locura, trabajamos muy duro, y entoces para que fue el examen de graduacion? - exclamo Naruto

Eso fue para decidir si se convertian en genin o no, yo digo si aprueban o no - respondio Kakashi - vallan al punto designado para el entrenamiento a las 5 de la ma ana

Pasare el examen, de veras - penso Naruto Si no apruebo sere separada de Sasuke, esta es una muestra de amor - penso Sakura

Al fin algo de emocion - penso Gohan con cara soriente

Pueden irse ah, les recomiendo que no desayunen o por el contrario van a vomitar - dijo Kakashi


	3. La prueba

Cap 3: La prueba

Cuando los 4 llegaron estaban muy cansados, todos menos Sasuke. Ellos esperaron hasta el mediodia, hasta que finalmente llego Kakashi dejando una excusa - perdon por la tardanza, es que habia un gato negro en el camino y tenia que tomar el camino largo -

\- Es enserio? - se pregunto Gohan

-Bien, comenzemos - dijo Kakashi dejando un reloj para que suene hasta el mediodia en uno de los 3 troncos - si ustedes me sacan estos 3 cascabeles aprobaran

-Espere un momento, solo hay 3 cascabeles que pasara si uno de nosotros no lo consigue? - pregunto Sakura

-El que no lo consiga se ira a la academia - respondio el sensei - pueden usar cualquier arma incluyendo los shuriken

-Pero son armas muy peligrosas, sensei - exclamo la kunoichi

-Es lo que lo hace mas divertido, Sakura - le contesto Gohan

-Jajajajaja, sobre todo cuando no pudo esquivar el borrador - se burlo Naruto

-Los payasos de la clase son siempre los mas debiles - dijo Kakashi haciendo q Naruto saque un kunai

Kakashi agarro a Naruto de la cabeza mientras que la mano derecha tenia su kunai apuntando su cuello - aun no he dicho comiencen -

-Asi que eso es un jounin - penso Sasuke

-Asi que vienes con la intencion de destruirme, como lo digo... me estan comenzando a caer bien amigos - dijo el sensei - bien... comienzen - todos se ocultaron en distintos lugares.

Sasuke se oculto en los arboles, Sakura en un arbusto, Gohan esta ocultado en una roca grande

Naruto se puso delante de Kakashi - usted y yo una pelea ahora -

-Sabes comparado con los otros eres un poco raro - se burlo Kakashi

-Lo unico raro es su cabello - dijo el rubio corriendo hacia Kakashi cuando de repente saca un libro

-Tecnicas de arte shinobi parte 1: Taijutsu arte fisico -

-Voy a aplastarlo - grito Naruto dandole un golpe a Kakashi haciendo que le agarre su mano, luego le dio una patada y la esquivo sentado, dio un golpe y Kakashi desaparecio detras de Naruto con la posicion del tigre.

\- Esa no es la posicion del tigre? - se pregunto Sakura

-Jutsu secreto de la aldea de la hoja, mil a os de muerte! - dijo Kakashi empujando a Naruto mandandolo al agua

-Pero solo lo empujo -_- - se dijo Gohan

-Esos 2 son un par de idiotas - Sasuke penso en voz alta

Naruto nadaba hacia arriba, cuando Gohan le tiro 2 shuriken para darle una distraccion a Kakashi para que Naruto ataque - usted me subestimo por ultima vez - grito Naruto saliendo 7 clones solidos del agua - esta atrapado sensei, no esta listo para el jutsu multiclones de sombras mi mejor jutsu - de repente aparece uno detras de Kakashi,  
los 7 clones le agarraron de la pierna mientras que el verdadero dio un salto, pero le dio a unos de sus clones y comenzaron a golpearse unos a otros hasta que lo deshizo.

-Lo enga o con el jutsu de reemplazamiento, que tonto - dijo Sasuke

-Que raro, porque siento que ocurrio algo parecido? - penso Gohan cuando de repente vio una vision

Flashback

-Piccoro dispara ahora! - dijo un hombre sosteniendo a alguien con pelo largo y con armadura

-Muy bien Goku preparate - dijo el nameku en una posicion de dedos - Makankosappo! - el rayo atravezo a los 2 sujetos

Fin del Flashback

Naruto se dio cuenta que habia un cascabel, se dirigio a el pero era una trampa que le atrapo sus piernas - saquenme de aqui por favor, aaaaaaaah! -

-Si el ansuelo es tan obvio, no lo tomes - Kakashi comenzo a hablar cuando Sasuke vio la oportunidad y le lanzo shurikens y kunais, pero solo era un jutsu de sustitucion y aparecio un tronco

-El ya sabe donde me escondo, debo moverme rapido - sasuke se iba moviendo entre las ramas de los arboles

-Hmph no hay nadie - dijo Kakashi muy confiado, cuando de repente aparece Gohan atacando de frente con un pu etazo mientras Kakashi lo esquiva por poco - vaya, eso si estuvo cerca

\- Que pasa? Porque no me atacas? - se dijo Gohan muy confiado

Kakashi lo ataco con un golpe pero Gohan contraataco, comenzaron un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Gohan vio la oportunidad de agarrar los cascabeles, pero entonces se alejo -jutsu de agua: bola de agua - le disparo de su boca una gigantesca bola de agua a Kakashi, Gohan pudo golpear Kakashi, pero solo fue un clon de sombra - aaaaaaaaaaaah -  
Gohan lanzo una bola de energia hacia Kakashi

\- Como hizo eso!? - dijo Kakashi

-Jejeje, creo que me pase - dijo Gohan

-Eres muy diferente a los otros - comento el jounin

-Todo se lo debo a mi maestro - respondio Gohan

Kakashi desaparecio con una cortina de humo dejando a Gohan confundido, en ese caso el saiyajin cerro los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba a abajo entonces salto evitando la mano que estaba en la tierra, cuando de repente recibe un golpe en la nuca sin darse cuenta

-Vaya es un chico habil - exclamo Kakashi, cuando un chico de pelo negro con ropa azul casi lo golpea, lo que le dio una oportunidad de agarrar los cascabeles, pero el jounin le agarro la mano, ambos se alejaron

-Jutsu estilo de fuego: Gran bola de fuego - lanzo una gigante bola de fuego hacia Kakashi pero fallo - adonde se fue? - de repente una mano sujeta a Sasuke y lo entierra hasta la cabeza junto a Gohan

En otro lugar cercano.

-Sasuke donde estas? Kakashi te encontro? - Sakura corrio hasta que encontro a Sasuke enterrado

\- Sakura? - dijo Sasuke

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! - grito hasta desmayarse la kunoichi

Mientras Naruto intentaba desatarse se la soga con un kunai, al caer lo atrapo otra soga de la pierna - aaaaaah!, porque!? -

Gohan inconsiente, pudo ver otra vision con la misma persona que sujetaba al sujeto de pelo negro.

Flashback

-KAME... - dijo el mismo sujeto haciendo una tecnica que Gohan desconocia

-Hagas lo que hagas nada superara mi Galick-Ho - exclamo el extra o que estaba arriba

-HAME... - el misterioso adulto estaba formando una bola de energia dandole la oportunidad a Gohan para aprenderla

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - lanzaron los dos tipos sus rayos de energia, cuando chocaron Gohan desperto de golpe

Sakura estaba chasqueando sus dedos para despertar a Gohan.

-Al fin despertaste - dijo Sakura

Gohan se levanto caminando hacia el ki de Kakashi sin decir ni una palabra. Cuando llego vio a Kakashi con su libro

-Otra vez tu? - se pregunto Kakashi

-Yo... te derrotare - dijo Gohan elevando su ki con una aura blaca que lo rodea - KAME HAME... - puso sus manos formando una bola de ki azul como en su vision dejando a Kakashi sin poder moverse - HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - lanzo su rayo de energia pero le erro el tiro, porque Kakashi justo se movio en el momento

-Eso estuvo cerca - se alivio el jounin

-Jeje creo que debo entrenar mas... - el saiyajin se desmayo

Al despertar se encontro con Sakura y Sasuke en los dos lados y Naruto atado en el tronco.

\- Que paso? - pregunto el semi-saiyajin

-Se acabo el tiempo, eso es lo que paso - respondio Kakashi

-Aaaah, demonios no lo logre - exclamo Naruto

-Sakura, estuviste solo preocupada por Sasuke, no te preocupaste ni por Naruto, ni Gohan. Naruto, trabajaste solo, absolutamente solo. Sasuke, tu crees que los otros no te llegan por encima de los pies. Y en cuanto a ti Gohan, creiste que tan solo enfrentandote a mi lograrias algo - dijo Kakashi - ven esa piedra con los nombres grabados? esos ninjas fueron honrados como heroes en esta aldea, esos son MS

\- Que quiere decir eso? - pregunto Naruto

-Quiere decir muertos en combate - le respondio Sakura con tristeza

-Esos son los nombres de mis amigos mas cercanos - explico el jounin - les dare una oportunindad, tendran 3 horas para quitarme los cascabeles, pero Naruto no comera - dijo Kakashi dejando a Naruto con hambre - es tu castigo por romper las reglas, y si alguien le da de comer esa persona perdera inmediatamente -

Los 3 comenzaron a comer dejando a Naruto hambriento.

-Un momento... - dijo Gohan sacando una manzana - toma Naruto, muerde la manzana -

-Gohan que estas haciendo? no puedes darle de comer - dijo Sakura

-Pero Kakashi no esta aqui, ademas necesitamos la fuerza de Naruto para hacer esto - respondio Gohan con una sonrisa

-Tiene razon, no podemos hacer esto solos - afirmo Sasuke

-Gracias Gohan - exclamo Naruto mordiendo la manzana sin las manos

De pronto se pone todo oscuro con tormentas - Quien le dio de comer?! -

-Yo, pero lo hice porque somos un equipo y nos necesitamos unos a otros - respondio Gohan

-Ademas todos estamos involucrados - dijo Sasuke

-Entonces... pasaron - dijo Kakashi desapariciendo las nubes y los rayos

\- QUE!? - dijieron confusos Gohan, Sakura y Naruto

-Un equipo se debe de trabajar juntos, los que abandonan a un amigo son peor que escoria - dijo Kakashi - su primera mision comienza ma ana - todos se iban dejando a Naruto atado

A la tarde todos se iban a sus casas, menos Sakura que iba a la floreria en donde trabaja Ino.

-Vaya, llego la frentesota - dijo la chica rubia con el pelo largo

-No estoy de humor para pelear contigo Ino - dijo Sakura cansada agarrando unas flores

-Por cierto, vi a Gohan comprar unas flores -

-Gohan estuvo aqui? - pregunto curiosa la kunoichi

-Si, no me dijo porque, seguro es para alguien que le gusta de la academia - afirmo Ino

En otro lado

-Lo logre se or Piccoro - dijo Gohan dejando las flores que compro en la tumba de tierra que hiso Gohan - me converti en ninja. Prometo que me hare mas fuerte y encontrare al hombre que te mato, lo prometo


	4. Primera mision

Cap 4: Primera mision

Todo el equipo 7 se agrupo en el bosque para atrapar un gato - Estoy en el punto B - era Sasuke hablando con un transmisor

-Estoy en el punto C - dijo Sakura

-Estoy en el punto A - dijo Naruto

-Punto D - dijo Gohan

-Bien equipo, el objetivo se mueve - dijo Kakashi - Sakura, ¿cual es la distancia del objetivo?

-5 metros - respondio

-Estamos listos, solo de la señal - dijo Gohan con falta de entusiasmo

-Ahora - indico Kakashi

-Lo agarre - exclamo Naruto atrapando un gato negro que le arañaba la cara

El equipo 7 se dirigia a la oficina del Hokage

-¡Oh, mi pobre gatito! ¿donde te habias metido? - dijo una señora de edad mayor

-Ese gato es una amenaza para la sociedad - dijo Naruto lleno de heridas por las uñas del gato

-No me sorprende, como lo trata yo tambien me escaparia - dijo Sakura

-Bien, ahora su siguiente mision es cuidar al bebe del consejero - dijo el Hokage

-¡No! - grito Naruto - quiero una mision real, cuidar a un bebe es una tonteria

-¡¿Como te atrevez?!, tu equipo no esta listo para esas misiones no eres mas que un genin principiante - dijo Iruka

-Espera Iruka - indico el anciano - Naruto quiere demostrarnos que ya no es un niño y quiere dar lo maximo de el - penso - esta bien, les daremos una mision de nivel C

-¡Que bien! - exclamo Naruto

-Tendran que ser guardespaldas en un viaje - dijo el Hokage - traigan a nuestro visitante - ordeno mientras un hombre de edad mayor a entro por la puerta con una botella de alcohol

-¿En serio un monton de niños? - dijo el anciano - ¿de verdad quieren que crea que eres un ninja? hablo del niño con cara de tarado en el rostro

-Jajaja, ¿quien es el niño con cara de...? - todos se agruparon para hacer entender a Naruto que era el mas bajo - Ya vas a ver te pondre las manos encima - dijo

mientras Gohan agarraba a Naruto con facilidad

-Naruto, hay que proteger al cliente no atacarlo - dijo Kakashi

-Soy Tazuna un constructor de puentes, tendran que llevarme a mi aldea sano y salvo - dijo el cliente

Todos salieron de la oficina del Hokage - ¡Esperen, tengo que hacer una cosa primero! - recordo Gohan corriendo a su casa para cambiarse de ropa y equipar unas cosas. Al llegar a su casa se cambio su ropa y se puso el gi morado que le dio Piccoro y tambien la espada, una mochila con la esfera de 4 estrella con otras cosas (kunai y shuriken), al regresar con su equipo salieron de la aldea y estaban caminando en un bosque (lejos de la tumba de Piccoro) - Gohan, ¿esa es tu ropa de entrenamiento? - pregunto Naruto -

-Si, solo lo uso para pelear y para practicar tecnicas - respondio el saiyajin

Mientras que iban en camino a la tierra de las olas, Gohan noto un charco de agua - Chicos, creo que no estamos solos - dijo Gohan y de repente aparecen dos ninja saliendo

del agua y ataron a Kakashi con sus cadenas que tenian en los brazos

-K-Ka-Kakashi-sensei - grito Naruto cuando de repente los dos ninja se acercaron a Naruto por detras

Sasuke dio un salto y le lanzo un shuriken en las cadenas unidas de los ninjas, Gohan lanzo un Kunai en el agujero del shuriken dejando a los ninjas inmoviles, pero

lograron soltarse mientras uno va por Naruto y el otro por Tazuna - Quedese atras - dijo Sakura delante de Tazuna

-Sasuke ve por Naruto yo ire por Sakura - dijo Gohan a lo cual Sasuke le asintio con la cabeza

Gohan le dio un golpe en el estomago desmayandolo, Sasuke no pudo llegar a tiempo asi que de repente aparece Kakashi dandole un buen golpe al ninja - Lamento no haber hecho algo antes Naruto, crei que ibas a hacer algo - Kakashi y Gohan los pusieron en el arbol atados con una soga

-Oye, ¿no estas asustado? miedosito - se burlo Sasuke de Naruto

-¡Sasuke! - grito Naruto

-Calmate Naruto no vale la pena - dijo Gohan

-Por cierto, Tazuna tenemos que hablar - dijo Kakashi - esos son ninjas de la aldea escondida entre la niebla

-¿Como sabias de nosotros? - pregunto uno de los jounin atados

-¿Un charco en una estacion seca? - pregunto Kakashi

-Jajaja, eres muy listo, pero ten cuidado hay una persona mas fuerte que nosotros seguro tu sabes de el - dijo el jounin

-Sera acaso el... - penso Gohan en el sujeto que mato a Piccoro

-Bueno, ya sabremos como solucionarlo - dijo Kakashi tranquilo - buen trabajo todos ustedes - felicito a Sakura, Sasuke y a Gohan - Tazuna, usted pidio una mision de

proteccion contra ladrones y salteadores, nunca menciono que otros ninjas lo perseguian sino seria una misio costaria mas - afirmo mientras iban caminando -

si no nos dice por que esos dos ninja lo perseguian tendremos que dejar terminada la mision cuando lleguemos a su casa -

-No tengo otra opcion que contarte, me persigue un hombre con un gran poder llamado Gato - confeso Tazuna

-Gato, de transportaciones Gato, es un hombre muy conocido - dijo Kakashi

-Gato vino a la tierra de las olas y uso el dinero de su fortuna para controlar todas las transportaciones y embarcaciones, cualquiera que interfiera desapareceria, pero

hay una cosa que le da miedo, el puente, cuando este terminado estaremos en tierra firme y le quitara el poder. La tierra de las olas es una nacion pequeña y pobre, los

que trabajan en el puente no podemos pagar una mision B o A, es muy caro, si ustedes me dejan ahora Gato me matara antes de llegar a mi casa, pero no se preocupen mi nieto estara pidiendo a su abuelo - dijo Tazuna -"¡Abuelo, quiero a mi abuelo!" - imito a un niño

Los genin pusieron una cara de (¬_¬)

Llegaron a un barco para viajar hacia la tierra de las olas rodeados de una niebla muy densa - esta niebla es muy densa, aunque nose porque vamos a una velocidad tan baja - dijo Naruto

-Es para que no nos descubran, niño - respondio Tazuna

Gohan estaba dormido cuando escucho una voz conocida que lo desperto - mira el reflejo del agua - Gohan obedecio y vio el rostro del asesino de Piccoro - pon la mano

en el agua - el saiyajin estaba poniendo su mano en el agua cuando fue interrupido por su compañera.

-Gohan ¿que estas haciendo? - pregunto

-Ah, pues yo... - volvio en si - ¿estaba sonambulo? - contesto mirando el agua

Cuando llegaron a tierra seguian caminando cuando notaron que una espada larga y pesada golpeo un arbol, habia una persona arriba con una mascara como la de kakashi pero con vendas, no tenia camisa, pantalones grises, sandalias azules y usaba una banda de la niebla.

-Al parecer es Zabuza Momochi, el ninja de la aldea escondida entre la niebla - dijo Kakashi

-Y tu eres Kakashi Hatake el ninja que copia - dijo Zabuza mientras Gohan se acercaba

-Kakashi-sensei, dejeme pelear contra el - dijo Gohan con una sonrisa - quiero ver lo que puede hacer un ninja de ese nivel -

-Hmmm... esta bien ¿porque no? - respondio

-Gracias, se lo agradesco - dijo el saiyajin sacando su espada - espero que sea verdad de que eres muy fuerte

Gohan salto rapidamente atacando con su espada, Zabuza lo detuvo con su espada, el saiyajin retrosedio con un salto y creo dos clones formando una x con sus brazos los dos atacaron a Zabuza - arte ninja, jutsu de ocultarse en la neblina - se formo una niebla muy intensa pero parecia que Gohan aun lo podia ver por medio del ki. Zabuza llego atras del constructor y Gohan llego para darle un puñetazo en la panza - ¿estan todos bien? - pregunto y todos asintieron con la cabeza

-¿Como es posible que un niño me este derrotando? - dijo Zabuza lleno de ira de repente una energia oscura rodea a Zabuza - Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! -

-Es imposible, su ki esta aumentando rapidamente - dijo Gohan - ¡todos retrocedan ahora! - grito

-Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! - disparo Zabuza una energia oscura con mucha potencia

-Masenko Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! - Gohan disparo una energia entre sus manos

Las dos energias chocaron - ¡¿Enserio ese es todo tu poder?! - se escucho una voz que Gohan reconocio, era la voz del asesino de Piccoro - Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! - Gohan grito con fuerza dejando salir todo su poder dejando a Zabuza tirado en el suelo aun podiendo levantarse.

-¿Que fue este poder? - se pregunto Zabuza mirandose la mano

-Te recomiendo que no confies en el - dijo Gohan seriamente - si lo haces te matara o te usara, si lo ves alguna dia dile que lo estare esperando - dijo cuando de repente

aparecen unas agujas clavando a Zabuza en el cuello

-Gracias, estuve buscando a Zabuza por mucho tiempo - dijo una persona con una mascara

-Veo por tu mascara que eres un rastreador de la aldea escondida entre la niebla - dijo Kakashi

-Estas bien informado - dijo el rastreador - ahora me encargare del resto - dijo desapareciendo

-Vaya la pelea fue muy facil, pense que era muy fuerte - se quejo Gohan al regresar con el equipo

-¡Estas bromeando esa persona casi nos mata! - grito Naruto - ¡como hiciste eso con tus manos!

-No lose, solo sucedio - mintio el saiyajin

-¿Usaste una tecnica que no conocemos, y dices que no lo sabes? (¬_¬) - pregunto Sakura

-Bueno, talvez sucedio de repente - dijo Gohan con sonrisa

-No es demasiado bueno para mentir, ese ninja tenia el mismo nivel que Kakashi - penso Sasuke

-Cuando dijiste que estarias esperandolo ¿aquien te referias? - pregunto Kakashi

-Eso es algo que no tiene importancia - respondio Gohan

-Bueno, sigamos con llevar al constructor a su casa - indico Kakashi

Ellos siguieron caminando cuando Gohan sintio un pequeño y corto ki en los arbustos - ¿que pasa Gohan? - pregunto la kunoichi

-Hay algo entre los arbustos - dijo Gohan dirigiendo donde esta ese ki

Era un niño con un gi gris y la camisa roja, con un pelo como el de Gohan (es el pelo de Goku) y usaba unas botas - Es imposible, es igual al que mato a... - penso el

saiyajin

-¿Que hace un niño en un bosque como este? - pregunto Sakura

-Siento algo extraño en el - dijo Sasuke

-Vamos Sasuke, que puede causar un niño - dijo Naruto - hasta va vestido como Gohan, jajaja - se rio Naruto

-Pero ¿porque un niño aparecio en el bosque? - dijo Tazuna - ¿Tu que opinas Kakashi?

-Digo que lo llevemos con nosotros - dijo Kakashi - si usted esta de acuerdo - Tazuna asintio con la cabeza

Cuando el equipo 7 llego a la casa de Tazuna, Gohan puso al niño en el suelo con una sabana vigilandolo - Se ve igual a el, pero ¿porque alguien lo dejaria perdido en

el bosque? - penso el saiyajin - ¿sera acaso una trampa? - dijo Gohan cuando fue interrumpido por su compañera

-Gohan, tenemos que cenar - dijo Sakura con la voz baja para no despertar al niño -

-Esta bien - contesto parandose

Todos estaban comiendo menos una señora que estaba en la cocina, Naruto y Sasuke estaban comiendo muy rapido sin parar - ¡No coman si ya estan llenos! - grito la kunoichi

-Tengo que comer... - dijo Sasuke apunto de vomitar

-Tengo que comer mas que el - continuo Naruto - asi sere mas fuerte que el para poder vencerlo -

-Si asi es, pero vomitar no te ayudara - dijo Kakashi

Sakura veia a Gohan sin comer, parecia un poco serio desde que encontraron al niño en el bosque - Gohan, si no comes te moriras de hambre - dijo la kunoichi

-No tengo hambre - dijo con un tono serio - con su permiso me retiro - Gohan se levanto y se fue a ver al niño, en su camino aparece un niño pequeño llendo a la mesa. El saiyajin vigilaba atentamente al niño sin quitarle la vista de los ojos.

Despues de 1 hora, Kakashi fue avisar a Gohan del entrenamiento en el bosque - Gohan, vamos a entrenar tienes que venir -

-Esta bien - respondio Gohan levantandose

El equipo 7 se encontraba en un bosque lleno de arboles - Muy bien, el entrenamiento de hoy se trata de escalar un arbol sin las manos - afirmo Kakashi

-Quiere decir que usaremos las piernas? - pregunto Gohan

-Exacto, tendran que concentrar el chacra en sus pies -

-Si, hemos aprendido mucho del gatra - dijo Naruto

-CHACRA - le corrigio el jounin - explicale Sakura

-Chacra: es la energia elemental que libera el ninja en su jutsu. Tiene energia fisica y energia espiritual, estos dos tipos de chacra deben trabajar combinados para llevar

a cabo un jutsu. Finalmente la posicion de las manos concentra y libera el chacra

-Excelente, al parecer Iruka-sensei formo excelentes estudiantes - dijo Kakashi - y por eso Sakura sera la primera en hacerlo, por cierto marquen con el kunai hasta

donde llegaron

Sakura hizo una posicion de manos para cargar el chacra y fue corriendo a uno de esos arboles hasta que llego a la cima - bien hecho Sakura - le grito Naruto mientras

que Sasuke la vio con rabia

-Ahora voy yo - dijo Gohan dirigiendose al mismo arbol de Sakura, cuando llego a la mitad vio otra vision

 ** _Flashback_**

Era la misma persona que vio en la vision anterior - ¡Kaioken! - de repente su aura se volvio roja y al parecer se volvio mas fuerte con esa tecnica

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

Cuando Gohan volvio en si rompio una corteza del arbol con su pie - ¿Kaioken? - se pregunto al resbalarse

-¿Gohan estas bien? - le pregunto Naruto

-Si, creo que me desconsentre jaja - respondio el saiyajin con una sonrisa

Y asi pasaron 2 horas, Sasuke, Naruto y Gohan estaban subiendo los arboles pero al parecer Naruto y Gohan hiban mas adelantados dejando atras a Sasuke

-Oye Gohan - le hablo Sasuke - ¿podrias enseñarme como hacerlo? - pregunto con enojo

-Claro - respondio con una sonrisa - tienes que estar relajado para que el chacra fluya de forma regular a los pies -

-Gracias, al menos alguien si ayuda al equipo - al decir esto Naruto le saco la lengua haciendo enojar a Sasuke

-Vaya, creo que estos dos nunca se llevaran bien - penso Gohan cuando aparece el niño que rescataron

-¿Donde estoy? - pregunto el niño con sueño

-Al fin despertaste - dijo la kunoichi - ¿como te llamas?

-Mi nombre es Goten - respondio el niño

-Gohan te encontro en los arbustos - señalo al saiyajin del gi morado

-Gracias señor - le agradecio

-Quiero luchar contra ti - dijo en un tono serio

-¿¡Es enserio Gohan!? - le grito a Gohan dandole un golpe en la cabeza - ¿¡como puedes decir eso si tan solo es un niño!?

-En realidad se pelear y acepto - dijo el niño con una sonrisa

-Bien, demostremos quien es mas fuerte - al decir esto dejo a todo el equipo con cara de sorprendido (menos Sasuke)

Los dos tomaron distancia, sobre todo Naruto y Sakura, - esa cara... es muy molesta - dijo Gohan dando un salto dando un golpe pero Goten se defendio y contraataco pero el saiyajin aparecio detras de el mandandolo a volar con una patada, el niño lanzo unas rafagas de ki haciendo que Gohan desvie todos sus disparos con una mano luego ambos iniciaron un combate cuerpo a cuerpo en ese instante ambos chocaron sus puños causando una explosion de aire, ambos retrocedieron 7 metros - creo que es hora de demostrar todo nuestro poder - dijo Gohan con una sonrisa seria

-Lo mismo digo - dijo Goten

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! - grito Gohan cargando todo su ki (parado) - mira este es todo mi poder

-Increible! es casi el mismo poder de mi transformacion - dijo Goten con los ojos brillosos

-¿Transformacion? - se pregunto Gohan

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! - grito Goten cargando su ki cuando de repente su aspecto cambio, el pelo se pone para arriba y de color rojo y tiene un aura roja

\- esto es el super saiyajin -

-Increible, su poder es mas fuerte que el mio - penso Gohan - hagamos un trato

-¿Un trato? - pregunto Goten

-Si yo gano vienes con nosotros - dijo el saiyajin

-Y si yo gano te dire "papa" - continuo Goten con una sonrisa

-Bien, aqui voy - se preparo Gohan

Gohan dio un golpe pero Goten lo detuvo con una mano y contraataco con un golpe en el estomago y lo mando a volar con una patada - vaya, si que es fuerte no me lo

esperaba - penso Gohan. Iniciaron un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, de pronto Gohan se desvanece detras de Goten dando con todas sus fuerza un puño y Goten se defendio con subrazo causando una explosion de aire, luego los dos retroceden - Ka...me... - dijo Gohan haciendo una posicion de manos

-Ha... me... - dijo Goten haciendo lo mismo que Gohan

-Haaaaaaaaaa! - gritaron los dos lanzando un rayo de luz celeste causando una explosion, Goten da un salto hacia Gohan cargando en su mano derecha una bola de energia.

Gohan ve otra vision.

 ** _Flashback_**

-Vamos Minato - dijo la persona de la vison aterior

-Muy bien, Goku - dijo la persona rubia que estaba al lado de Goku, ambos cargaron una bola de energia celeste entre sus manos - ¡Rasengan!

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

Gohan al ver esta vision puso una mano atras cargando la misma esfera celeste con su ki - ¡Rasengan! - ambos chocaron sus energias causando una gran explosion dejandolos en el suelo sin poder moverse - esto es un empate - dijo Gohan

-Pero igual te voy a decir papa - dijo Goten con una sonrisa

-¿Estan bien los dos? - pregunto preocupada Sakura

-Estamos bien - se levanto Gohan

-Si, lo estamos mama - dijo Goten

-¿¡Queeeeeeeeeee!? - se impacto Sakura y a la vez sonrojada

-Vaya esto es un poco incomodo - dijo Gohan rascando su mano en su cabeza

-Jajaja, ahora eres padre - se burlo Naruto

-¿Que rayos son esos dos, como es capaz que ese niño sea tan fuerte? - penso Sasuke

-Bueno, un trato es un trato tendre que ser tu padre - dijo Gohan

-Creo que tendremos a otra persona poderosa en el equipo - dijo Kakashi en un arbol oculto


	5. Sacrificio y entrenamiento de 3 meses

Cap 5: Sacrificio y entrenamiento de 3 meses

Todos los genin y Goten se fueron a su habitacion a dormir despues del largo entrenamiento - Vaya, Goten es muy fuerte - penso Gohan mientras recordaba la transformacion de Goten - super saiyajin - al decir esto Gohan vio otra vision.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _-¡No te lo perdonare! - era la misma persona de su vision anterior - ¿¡como te atrevez!? - su pelo se ponia parado e iba cambiando de color poco a poco - Aaaaaaaaah! -_

 _grito y se combirtio en un super saiyajin pero rubio_

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

-¿Que es lo que me pasa? - se pregunto el saiyajin poniendose una mano en la frente - con esta son 3

-¿Gohan que pasa? - se levanto su compañera con sueño - ultimamente has estado un poco raro desde que encontramos a Goten

-Nada - dijo Gohan - pero ultimamente yo... - al decir esto sus otros compañeros estaban despertandose poco a poco

-Mejor dimelo afuera - dijo la kunoichi

Los dos se fueron afuera a sentarse en el techo de la casa para no despertarlos - Ultimamente he estado viendo como unas visiones - dijo Gohan

-¿Desde cuando empezaron esas visiones? - pregunto Sakura

-Desde la prueba con Kakashi, lo raro es que siempre se trata de la misma persona - contesto

-¿Y sabes quien es? -

-No, pero se parece un poco a mi lleva un gi naranja, una camiseta azul, y su pelo es como el mio pero mas desordenado creo... - afirmo el saiyajin

-Crees que sea tu... - Gohan la interrumpio

-No - dijo con la mirada baja - Piccoro me dijo que el era una de las personas mas fuertes, si fuera el estaria vivo, pero despues de todo me abandono

-Gohan... - penso la kunoichi

-Pero igual me siento feliz - dijo con felicidad - sino no los hubiera conocido a todos ustedes - dijo con una sonrisa al decir esto ambos miraron la luna y se tocaron

las manos y se miraron fijamente - vaya, creo que eres mas linda con la luz de la luna - al decir esto Sakura se sonrojo y ambos se estaban acercando lentamente hasta

que aparecio Kakashi

-¿Interrumpo algo? - dijo atras de ellos haciendolos retroceder rapidamente - vayanse a dormir mañana tenemos que llevar al constructor al puente

-Kakashi-sensei ¿puedo hablar con usted en privado? - pregunto Gohan

-Claro - al decir esto Sakura se fue a la habitacion

-Creo Zabuza sigue vivo - dijo Gohan

-Yo tambien opino lo mismo - dijo Kakashi - esas agujas clavaron su cuello lo cual no fue gran cosa -

-Eso quiere decir que el rastreador es un farsante - dijo Gohan - esto se pone mas divertido

A la mañana siguiente, Kakashi y Gohan explicaron que Zabuza esta vivo

-Imposible, vimos que le clavaron agujas en el cuello - grito Sakura

-Si, pero su corazon se detuvo temporalmente - aclaro Kakashi

-El rastreador es un farsante - dijo Sasuke

-Papá, ¿crees que pueda pelear con ellos dos? se ven muy fuertes - pregunto entusiasmado Goten

-No, deberias proteger a Tazuna - respondio Gohan

-Vamos Gohan (¬_¬), el es igual de fuerte que tu - dijo la kunoichi - ademas tu pudiste derrotar a Zabuza de unos simples golpes

-Solo era una prueba... - dijo Gohan con la mirada baja

-Eso quiere decir lo que le paso a Zabuza solo fue un cuarto de su poder - dijo Sasuke

-Yo no diria un cuarto, fue menos poder de que recibio - afirmo Gohan

-¿Pero quien lo hizo y como? - pregunto confundida la kunoichi

-Fue la misma persona que vi hace 8 años - dijo Gohan - la misma persona que mato al señor Piccoro, el quiere algo conmigo pero nose que es - dijo con la mirada baja

-Bueno vamos, tenemos que irnos - interrumpio Tazuna entrando por la habitacion

-Le encargamos a Naruto, estuvo gastando mucha energia anoche - le dijo Kakashi a la señora

El equipo, Goten y Tazuna llegaron al puente pero de repente una niebla aparece.

-Es el jutsu de Zabuza - dijo Sakura

-Sakura, Goten protejan a Tazuna - ordeno Gohan

-Oye, eso lo digo yo - dijo Kakashi

-Vaya, si que has crecido desde la ultima vez que nos vimos - se acercaba una persona que Gohan conocia

-Tu eres... - Gohan se quedo atonito

-Me recuerdas ¿verdad?, saiyajin - al escuchar todos se quedaron aturdidos

-Soy un saiyajin?... - se pregunto Gohan

-En serio no lo sabias? - dijo el asesino con un sonrisa - eres mitad humano mitad saiyajin, tu eres el ultimo de los saiyajines despues de que destrui el planeta de tu

dimension - al decir esto Gohan se aturdio - el estupido de Kakaroto no pudo proteger a nadie y tu tampoco lo haras - dijo el asesino con una risa

-Callate... - dijo Gohan con furia - yo estoy... - su aura se convertia de color amarilla y el color de su pelo se volvia rojo oscuro (muy oscuro) -

-Su ki esta subiendo ¿acaso se estara transformando? - penso el asesino

-¡YO ESTOY FURIOSO! - grito Gohan - ¡esta vez no dejare a nadie a atras! - sus ojos se volvieron rojos

-Muy bien, ¡Demuestrame todo tu poder! - exclamo el asesino y sus ojos tambien se volvieron rojos

Ambos estuvieron peleando en el aire, mientras que los otros observaban - ¡No voy a perder contra ti! - grito Gohan

-Aun que estes en la transformacion previa del super saiyajin no puedes igualarme - dijo el asesino mientras qu los dos bajaron

-¿Transformacion previa? - pregunto Sakura

-¿Quieres decir que no estoy transformado del todo? - pregunto Gohan

-Asi es, la transformacion debe ser rubia en tu dimension - respondio Evil Goku - fue una perdida de tiempo darte algo de mi poder - al decir esto Gohan volvio a su

estado normal y agotado - dentro de 3 meses vendran dos saiyajin alternativos a destruir la aldea - Evil desaparecio y se acercaron Zabuza y el traidor

-Gohan ¿aun puedes moverte? - pregunto Sasuke

-Si, pero no tengo tanta energia - contesto el saiyajin

-Haku, encargate de los dos niños - ordeno Zabuza lo cual asintio la cabeza

Los dos genin fueron atacar a Haku pero no le hicieron nada. Sasuke ataco con un kunai y Haku tambien mientras que Gohan fue para atras para atacar y Haku los mando atras - Si tuviera algo de fuerza podria hacer algo util - se quejo Gohan

-Jutsu secreto: espejos de cristal de hielo - dijo y se formaron rectangulos de hielo y se metio en uno de ellos y aparecieron otros Haku en el resto de los vidrios

-Kakashi, yo sere tu rival en esta pelea - dijo Zabuza acercandose

-Entonces necesitare esto - dijo Kakashi mostrando su otro ojo era rojo con tres irises

-Al final sacaste tu Sharingan - dijo Zabuza

-¿Que es el Sharingan? - pregunto la kunoichi

Mientras que Gohan y Sasuke peleaban contra Haku a Gohan se le ocurrio una idea - Jutsu estilo de agua: Shuriken de agua - dijo y se formo una gran Shuriken en la mano y la lanzo hacia Haku lo cual no le hizo daño - es inutil tus jutsus no funcionaran - dijo Haku y empezo a lanzar agujas, algunas atravesaron el cuerpo de Sasuke y Gohan

-El ki de papa esta bajando - penso Goten - tengo que ayudarlos - dijo Goten

-No, debes proteger al constructor - dijo Kakashi

-Sasuke, tengo un plan - susurro el saiyajin - Jutsu clones de agua - aparecieron 4 clones y fueron a atacar a Haku - Jutsu estilo de fuego: Gran bola de fuego - dijo

Sasuke y lanzo una gran bola de fuego hacia la direccion de los clones que le dieron paso sacando al verdadeo Haku que estaba por atras - maldicion, me equivoque de

direccion - penso Gohan Haku lanzo agujas a los clones haciendolos volverse agua

-Enserio ese fue tu plan? - dijo molesto Sasuke

-Su ki debio cambiar de direccion, debe de estar cambiando de posicion - dijo Gohan

-Otra gran idea? - se burlo Sasuke

-No pense que diria esto, ¿pero donde esta Naruto? - pregunto Gohan

-Aqui estoy - dijo lanzando unos kunais (afuera de los vidrios) hacia uno de los vidrios de Haku haciendolo salir

-Que suertudo le dio en su lugar - penso Sasuke

-Toma esto! - salto Gohan dandole un puñetazo a Haku

-Eres muy habil - dijo mientras que los agujeros de la mascara se iluminaron en rojo

-Usando su energia o no, te patearemos el trasero - exclamo Gohan - jutsu multi-shurikens de agua - lanzo varios shurikens de sus manos y Haku los esquivo

-Jutsu clones de sombras - dijo y creo dos clones que golpearon a Haku - eres mio! - grito y le dio un puñetazo

-¡¿Que estas haciendo idiota?! - grito Sasuke - era mas facil cuando estabas afuera

Haku volvio a uno de sus espejos - es hora de terminar con esto - empezo a lanzar agujas dejando a Naruto, Sasuke y a Gohan en el suelo clavados con agujas - ahora es tu turno niño - le lanzo varias agujas a Naruto pero Gohan las recibio por el

-¿G-Gohan? - dijo Naruto mientras Gohan caia al suelo - ¿porque lo hiciste?

-Ser Hokage ¿eh? - dijo Gohan - Naruto, no renuncies a tu sueño no importa lo que digan los demas debes hacerte mas fuerte para demostrar que no eres debil - dijo Gohan

-¡¿Pero porque?! - grito Naruto llorando

-Porque yo tambien tengo un destino - dijo Gohan - debo vengar la muerte del Sr. Piccoro - recordo Gohan su promesa - ademas somos amigos - al decir esto Naruto se pusoa llorar nunca tuvo a alguien que le dijiera eso

-Debiste saber que esto pasaria, asi es la vida de un ninja - dijo Haku

-Callate... - dijo Naruto - Gohan, yo nunca sabia que eramos amigos tu fuiste el unico que lo quiso ser - dijo Naruto

-Lo siento... - Gohan cerro sus ojos con una sonrisa

De repente un aura roja aparecio en Naruto, le salian colmillos, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y le sanaron las heridas - aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! - solto un grito sacando todo su chacra formando la forma de un zorro, mientras que otra parte se hiba hacia Gohan en sus manos, dejando a Sasuke sorprendido

-Ese chacra - dijo Kakashi en medio de la pelea - ¿acaso se rompio el sello? no, solo se escapo un destello del zorro de nueve colas

Naruto le dio un golpe a uno de los vidrios de Haku lanzandolo por afuera de los cristales haciendo que el resto de los cristales se rompan, cuando Haku callo al suelo

se rompio la mascara y se pudo ver que era un chico con pelo largo - pagaras por lo que le hiciste a Gohan - dijo Naruto caminando hacia Haku

-Adelante hazlo - dijo el chico - he fallado con proteger a Zabuza - al decir esto Naruto detuvo el puño y volvio a la normalidad - ¿porque te detuviste? - pregunto Haku

\- no vas a vengar a tu amigo? -

-El no querria eso - dijo Naruto con la mirada baja - ¿porque ese sujeto?

-Tengo un proposito, el fue el unico que me ayudo cuando yo necesitaba a alguien - dijo Haku

En la pelea - Arte ninja, invoco, Estilo de tierra: Jutsu de persecucion de colmillo - dijo Kakashi y unos perros mordieron a Zabuza dejandolo inmovil - voy a matarte

con mi propia tecnica - dijo y formo en su mano una carga electrica

-Lo siento Naruto, no estoy listo para morir aun - al decir esto fue en donde estaban Kakashi y Zabuza y el ataque de Kakashi atravezo a Haku

-Vaya, nada mal para tener un cadaver en las manos - dijo Zabuza

-El salvo tu inutil vida sacrificando la suya - Kakashi puso a Haku en el suelo y la niebla se fue despejando

-¿No es el chico de la mascara? - pregunto Tazuna de repente Sakura vio a Gohan y a Sasuke

En ese momento llegaron un grupo de bandidos y una persona de estatura pequeña vestido de traje - me decepsionas Zabuza, primero te vence un niño y ahora esto -

-¿Que es esto Gato? ¿que hacen todas estas personas aqui? - pregunto el criminal

-Hubo un cambio de planes - dijo Gato y a Zabuza se le tornaron los ojos rojos - eres muy caro entonces decidi sacarte de la nomina, estos bandidos me cuestan bastantes y puedo ver que Haku esta muerto que idiota -

-Callate! - grito Zabuza y se dirigio a Gato con su espada atavezando su pecho, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad - no te atrevas de hablar de el como si fuera un peon -

dijo y uno de los bandidos mato a Zabuza con una espada y callo al suelo

-Oigan, ¿que vamos hacer ya que Gato murio? - pregunto uno de los bandidos

-Vamos a atacar la aldea - dijo otro

-Esto es malo - dijo Kakashi

-Jutsu clones de sombras - dijo Naruto y formo un ejercito de clones que logro derrotar a los bandidos

Kakashi levanto a Zabuza y lo puso al lado de Haku - talvez ustedes esten juntos - dijo Kakashi tapando su ojo

Sasuke estuvo con Gohan para sacarle las agujas - nunca pense que terminarias asi - dijo Sasuke

-Jeje... - dijo Gohan con algo de oxigeno

-Gohan! - grito Sakura corriendo junto con Goten

-Es cierto, lo olvide, Gohan - dijo corriendo por donde estan los demas

-Papa levantate, no puedes morir - dijo Goten llorando

-S-S-Sakura... - dijo entrecortadamente - toma la esfera de 4 estrellas como un recuerdo - dijo dandole la esfera en sus manos - Goten, tu debes proteger la aldea para cuando lleguen los saiyajines, cuidate hijo - dijo Gohan

-Papa! - grito Goten

-Gohan, no te mueras debes quedarte con nosotros - dijo Naruto - somos amigos ¿oh no? - al decir esto Gohan cerro los ojos con una sonrisa

De repente aparece una persona con gi naranja, camisa azul, pelo alborotado levantando a Gohan - Lo hiciste muy bien, te felicito Gohan - dijo el extraño

-Oiga dejelo, quien es usted para agarrarlo - grito Sakura con lagrimas

-Yo? - pregunto tonto el hombre - soy su padre

-Su padre? pero si Gohan dijo que... - fue interrupida la kunoichi

-Es enserio? - dijo Naruto furioso - aparece justo en el momento cuando tu hijo esta muerto?! -

-Es cierto, ¿que clase de padre hace eso? - grito Sakura - ademas, usted lo abandono y solo quiere verlo muerto ¿o que? -

-Es que yo tambien estoy muerto no lo ven - dijo señalando una aureola en su cabeza dejando a todos sorprendidos

-Eres tu Goku? - pregunto Kakashi

-Paso mucho tiempo Kakashi - repondio el sujeto

-Lo conoce? - pregunto Sasuke

-No hay tiempo de explicar, en tres meses dijo que vendria unos saiyajines ¿verdad? - dijo Goku

-Un momento, es igual al hombre que estaba peleando papa - dijo Goten

-Es verdad, ¿acaso sera uno de ellos? - dijo Naruto

-No Naruto, el fue uno que salvo la aldea hace tiempo - dijo Kakashi

-Escuchen, llevare a Gohan con Kaiosama para que lo entrene durante estos 3 meses - dijo Goku - niña, tienes que revivir a Gohan con la esfera de 4 estrellas cuando vuelvas a la aldea - dijo con un tono mas serio - Kakashi, avisale al tercer Hokage sobre el ataque para que puedan evacuar a la gente de la aldea -

-Entiendo, ¿tu vas a ayudar? - pregunto el jounin

-No, el gran Kaiosama no me dejara ir a la aldea ni siquiera por 24 horas - afirmo el saiyajin - Gohan es el unico que puede salvar la aldea - dijo Goku desapareciendo -

cuidense todos - dijo con una sonrisa

Cuando Goku desaparecio el equipo 7, menos Gohan, hicieron dos tumbas - Kakashi-sensei ¿en realidad es asi el camino ninja? ¿usar y ser usado como herramienta para la gente? - pregunto Sakura

-Los shinobis son herramientas en manos del destino, no tiene caso preguntarse si es correcto o no - respondio Kakashi - vamos, tenemos que volver en casa de Tazuna

-Esta bien - dijeron Naruto, Sasuke y Goten

-Gohan, te quiero volver a ver - dijo Sakura apretando la esfera

Mientras que en otra parte estaba Gohan tirado en el suelo y se desperto.

-¿Que? ¿donde estoy? - se pregunto el semi-saiyajin - ¿y porque no me puedo mover? - dijo intentando levantarse

-Es porque estas a una gravedad aumentada 10 veces - dijo una persona azul con lentes, un gorro con antenas y ropa negra

-¿Quien es usted? - pregunto Gohan apenas apoyandose

-Yo soy el Kaiosama del norte - respondio el Kaio

-¿Como llegue aqui? - pregunto

-Como acabas de morir tu padre me dijo que te entrene hasta que lleguen los saiyajines alternativos - dijo Kaiosama

-Un momento, ¿mi padre? pero el esta... - fue interrumpido

-Muerto, pero uso la teletransportacion para traerte aqui - dijo Kaiosama

-¿Pero que pasa con los otros? - pregunto Gohan

-Descuida seran entrenados por Kakashi - respondio el Kaio - ahora tenemos que iniciar el entrenamiento, tendre que enseñarte algunas tecnicas para volverte mas fuerte pero primero tendras que atrapar a Bubles - dijo señalando a un mono

-Esta bien no parece dificil - dijo el semi-saiyajin

-Recuerda que estas a una gravedad aumentada 10 veces (¬_¬) - exclamo Kaiosama

-Jeje tiene razon - sonrio Gohan y se dirigio hacia el mono

Pasaron 3 horas desde que Gohan hiba persiguiendo a Bubles, y se puso a comer - parece que ya estas acostumbrarte - dijo Kaiosama trayendo mas comida, asi pasaron 4 dias desde que los shinobis llegaron a la aldea de la hoja - disculpe Kaiosama, ¿hay una forma que hable con uno de mis amigos? - pregunto Gohan

-Pon tu mano en mi espalda y ubica el lugar de tus amigos - respondio el Kaio y el saiyajin obedecio

En otro lugar en la casa de Sakura - Sakura ¿puedes oirme? - dijo el saiyajin

-¿Gohan? - pregunto la kunoichi mirando para todos lados - ¿donde estas?

-Estoy con Kaiosama entrenando - respondio - debes revivirme con la esfera de 4 estrellas

-Crees que funcione? - pregunto Sakura

-Estoy seguro, se que tu puedes - dijo Gohan dandole animo

En ese instante, Gohan paro de hablar y Sakura apoyo la esfera en su cama poniendo sus manos para rezar y empezo a decir - deseo que Gohan reviva - no paso nada - por favor esfera de 4 estrellas necesito que revivas a mi amigo Gohan para que pueda salvarnos de los saiyajines - decir esto la esfera comenzo a brillar y la auriola de Gohan desaparecio - Sakura, funciono estoy vivo de nuevo - dijo el saiyajin

-Eso significa que vas a volver? - pregunto la chica de pelo rosa

-Lo siento, debo entrenar para volverme mas fuerte que ellos - dijo Gohan - deben ser pacientes y prepararse para el ataque, cuidate Sakura - al decir esto Sakura puso una sonrisa tratando de no llorar

Gohan hiba a volver a perseguir a Bubles, el se sentia mucho mas rapido y se acostumbro a la gravedad 10X - tengo una idea - penso Gohan llendo para el lado contrario de Bubles - eres mio, Bubles - dijo el saiyajin haciendo retroceder a Bubles, Gohan formo una x con sus brazos y creo 5 clones rodeando a Bubles, pero dio un salto hacia la cabeza de uno de los clones - no creas que puedes escapar de mi mono saltarin - dijo en frente de Bubles - ¡te atrapare a toda costa! - al decir esto dio un saltopara atrapar a Bubles, pero fallo - demonios, ese mono es bastante persistente - dijo con una sonrisa agotadora - tengo otra gran idea, creo - penso decisivo que fue hacia Bubles perdiendolo de vista, a proposito, creando un clon que fuera hacia la direccion contraria de Bubles mientras que el original se dirigio hacia el mono - estavez te atrape, Bubles - dijo Gohan dando un salto - ¡al fin atrape a Bubles! - exclamo el saiyajin sorprendiendo a Kaiosama

-Muy bien, para tu siguiente entrenamiento debes enfrentarte a Gregori - dijo Kaiosama

-¿Quien y donde esta Gregori? - pregunto el saiyajin - supuestamente solo estamos tu, Bubles y yo (¬_¬) - en ese momento Kaiosama dio un grito en direccion contraria a Gohan que pudo dar la vuelta hasta Gohan, en ese momento aparecio un grillo - ¿Quien es este Kaiosama? - dijo con una voz muy aguda -Debes darle un golpe a Gregori con esto - dijo el Kaio dandole un martillo a Gohan

-Lo intentare - dijo con entusiasmo el hibrido saiyajin

-Intentalo, pero te advierto que soy muy rapido - dijo Gregori y comenzo a volar muy rapido

Gohan vio como el grillo se acercaba hacia el e intento darle un golpe pero lo golpeo en la cara - Vaya, ademas de veloz es muy fuerte - penso y persiguio a Gregori, luegolanzo el martillo hacia la direccion de Gregori y Gohan para el otro lado haciendo creer al grillo que Gohan lo hiba a golpear pero miro atras y esquivo el martillo yel saiyajin recibio el golpe - ¿Que pasa? deberias rendirte, niño - dijo pero solo era un clon y desaparecio confundiendo a Gregori hasta que resivio un golpe muy debil

-Jaja, al final pude - dijo Gohan feliz

-Aunque me hubieras pegado fuerte no me hubieras hecho nada - exclamo el grillo

-Entonces, ¿porque tienes un chichon Gregori? - dijo y Gregori sintio mucho dolor y Gohan se puso a reir

-Increible, a esta altura pudo perfecionar sus habilidades poco a poco - penso Kaiosama

-Kaiosama, estoy listo para el entrenamiento - dijo Gohan

-Espero que estes listo porque mi entrenamiento es muy duro - exclamo el Kaio

-No se preocupe dare mi mejor esfuerzo para derrotar a los saiyajines alternativos - dijo entusiasmado

Asi pasaron 2 meses y 3 semanas, Gohan pudo aprender a utilizar el poder del zorro de 9 colas que absorvio en la batalla de Haku, aprendio nuevos jutsus como el rasengan, y el clones de sombras, el Kaio-Ken, la teletransportacion,mejoro el kamehameha y tambien invento una nueva tecnica que practico en su tiempo, en la aldea se escucho explosion que causaron 2 personas, los shinobis llegaron

-¿Que estan haciendo aqui? - pregunto un ninja con un cigarrillo vestido igual que Kakashi - ¿y quienes son?

-Solo queremos al saiyajin - respondio el chico que se parecia a Gohan pero tenia el gi gris, cinturon rojo, los pantalones grises y las botas rojas

-No destruiremos su aldea por completo, solo esperaremos a que llgue el saiyajin llamado Gohan - dijo el otro que tenia una ropa de entrenamiento de color gris igual que

sus pantalones, los guantes y las botas blancas, el pelo era parado de color negro

-¿Estaran hablando de Gohan? - se pregunto Kakashi

-¿Acaso lo conoces Kakashi? - pregunto un shinobi vestido de verde, cabello corto y tenia unas enormes cejas, era el rival de Kakashi

-Si, el es uno de mi equipo - respondio

-¿Que quieren de el? - pregunto de nuevo

-No lose, talvez matarlo - respondio Kakashi haciendo a enojar a su compañero

-Has ganado esta vez Kakashi, los vencere yo solo - penso Gai

Los genin de diversos equipos venian tambien Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura - ¿Que estan haciendo ustedes aqui? - pregunto Kakashi

-Venimos a ayudar, de veras - dijo Naruto

-Gohan dijo que vendria aqui, asi que no podemos perdernos la diversion - dijo Sakura

Mientras en el otro lado - Gohan toma estas semillas de ermitaño, sanaran las heridas de tus compañeros - dijo Kaiosama

-Ya se, Ya se, debo irme ahora ya pasaron 3 meses - dijo Gohan apurado

-En realidad 2 meses y 3 semanas - corrigio Kaiosama

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡llegaron antes!? - pregunto isterico

-¿¡Que esperas!? ¡ve y ayudalos! - grito el Kaio

Gohan puso dos dedos en su frente para ubicar el ki de sus amigos pero no encontro nada - rayos, no encuentro su ki - dijo el saiyajin

En la tierra, los shinobis se enfretaron al chico que se parecia a Gohan pero no hicieron nada para detenerlo - Me decepcionan todos ustedes - se burlo el saiyajin y otrastres personas aparecieron - ¡Burning Attack! - se escucho una voz que venia del cielo que disparo una explosion - vaya me pregunto cuanto tardaron - dijo el villano

Eran tres personas, uno estaba vestido de negro, tenia una espada, el pelo violeta, otro tenia un sombrero de paja una chaqueta roja, un pantalon azul y sandalias, yotro tenia una ropa roja igual que sus pantalones y tenia el pelo azul - nosotros somos la Patrulla del Tiempo - dijo el hombre de pelo violeta que parecia el lider - ¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! - dio un grito y su pelo se erizo y se volvio amarillo igual que su aura

-Ya veo, otro saiyajin de la otra dimension - dijo el otro enemigo que estaba atras del saiyajin alternativo

-Luffy, Toriko ¡ahora! - ordeno el misterioso saiyajin

-Ok - dijieron al mismo tiempo - Gear Second - dijo y dio un salto - ¡Gomu Gomu No Jet Pistoru! - dio un puñetazo al saiyajin y lo esquivo - Ren Kugi Panchi - dijo Toriko

dando un gran golpe que el saiyajin no pudo esquivar y lo mando para atras - Jet Bazooka! - grito Luffy dandole un impacto al enemigo

-Vaya, si que son fuertes - dijo el saiyajin

-¿Porque estan haciendo esto? - pregunto el lider

-¿"Porque"? por diversion - dijo y su pelo se volvio rojo y tambien su aura

-Son unos monstruos! - dijo y ataco al enemigo con un golpe pero se defendio

-Ahora yo te hare una pregunta - dijo el saiyajin alternativo - ¿porque estan aqui?

-Para hacer tiempo hasta que llegue Gohan - respondio

-¿Acaso conocen a Gohan? - pregunto Naruto y los dos saiyajines se quedaron atras y volvieron al suelo

-¿Conocerlo? - pregunto el enemigo - yo soy el

-Imposible, no puede haber dos como el - grito Sakura

-Yo soy Evil Gohan, uno de los guerreros mas fuerte de la elite, el y yo somos iguales - dijo el saiyajin - somos sobrevivientes

Los tres patrulleros estuvieron peleando con todas sus fuerzas contra Evil Gohan pero no le hicieron nada - Increible, nuestros ataques no son nada con los de el - dijo Toriko - ni el Second, ni el Third funcionaran contra el - se pregunto el sombrero de paja

-Vaya, que decepcion ni el super saiyajin pudo derrotarme - exclamo el saiyajin

-¿Gohan donde estas? - dijo el lider tratando de pararse - ¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! - grito transformandose en super saiyajin

-Encontre un ki muy poderoso deben ser ellos - dijo Gohan desapareciendo

El patrullero del tiempo volvio a la normalidad y se cayo al piso - Terminare con ellos rapidamente - dijo cargando una bola de energia en sus manos y la lanzo hacia el patrullero lider pero al parecer alguien detuvo la explosion recibiendola por el - Al fin llegaste, saiyajin - dijo Evil Gohan

-¡Gohan! - grito Sakura

-¡Papa! - grito Goten

-Lamento la tardanza tuve un problema con la teletransportacion - dijo Gohan con una sonrisa - tu eres Trunks ¿verdad? el patrullero del tiempo que me hablo Kaiosama

-¿Acaso me conoces? - pregunto el saiyajin

-En realidad no, pero se que ahora no soy el unico saiyajin - dijo Gohan dandole una semilla de ermitaño

-Luffy, Toriko regresen - ordeno Trunks

-Ok - dijieron ambos llendo hacia Trunks

-Yo me ocupare de esto Gohan - dijo el otro saiyajin alternativo

-Muy bien, pero no te confies el esta ocultando un gran poder - dijo Evil Gohan

-Adivino tu eres la paradoja del padre de Trunks, Vegeta - dijo el verdadero Gohan

-Papa, ten cuidado ellos pueden - dijo Goten pero lo interrumpio Gohan

-Lose, son super saiyajines - continuo Gohan - en ese caso tendre que usar el Kaioken

-¿Kaioken? - se pregunto la paradoja de Gohan

-Aqui voy - dijo y fue atacar al saiyajin y el otro contraataco, luego comenzaron un combate por el aire cuando bajaron Evil Vegeta comenzo a ir muy lejos para confundira Gohan - ahi estas - dijo le lanzo una bola de energia pero no la recibio y fue atras de Gohan para golpearlo pero solo era un clon que se esfumo y el verdadero le dio un puñetazo que lo mando arriba y el lo persiguio - ¡KaioKen! - dijo y un aura rojo aumento el ataque de Gohan tirando al suelo al saiyajin, cuando Gohan volvio abajo penso - usar el KaioKen no funcionara, tampoco el KaioKen 2x -

-Vaya, al parecer es bastante bueno - penso Evil Vegeta - buena tecnica pero no te servira de nada - dijo y de pronto Gohan reacciono

-¡Seremos mas y mas fuertes! - exclamo mientras que una parte de el parpadeaba cambiando a naranja - ¡vamos alla Kurama! ¡aaaaaaaaah! - grito y un aura naranja reemplazo la roja y Gohan se veia diferente su piel se volvio naranja igual que su ropa y se puso la banda ninja en el brazo - Kurama, mientras mas fuerte el enemigo mas fuerte nos volveremos nosotros - se dijo asi mismo como si estuviera hablando con el Kyubi - Kurama Kurama No - al decir esto Luffy se sorprendio con esto - Bazooka! - dijo y dio un golpe con las dos manos

-Hey, esa es una de mis tecnicas - se molesto Luffy

-¿Como es posible que use el poder del zorro de nueve colas? - se pregunto Kakashi

-Nunca pense que tuvieras ese poder - dijo Evil Vegeta

-Durante mi entrenamiento, Kaiosama me dijo que abosorbi la mitad del poder de Kurama en la batalla contra Haku - explico el chico - aunque este poder no sea suficiente para derrotarte - dijo y creo dos rasengan las dos manos - ¡Rasengan! - lanzo uno es su mano izquierda y lo esquivo entonces se acerco a el y causo una explosion - jutsu clones de sombras - dijo creo 4 clones que eran iguales a el y empezaron a atacar pero Vegeta causo una explosion que los hizo desaparecer - ya veo - dijo Gohan con una sonrisa destransformandose - esto no funciona, si sigo asi nunca lo lograre, desde ahora me encontrare con tipos mas fuertes - dijo el saiyajin

-¿Que vas a hacer entonces? - pregunto Evil Vegeta

-El KaioKen, ni el poder de Kurama funcionaran, asi que usare mi nueva tecnica - dijo poniendo su brazo delante de su cara - esta vez no dejare a nadie a atras - recordo lo que dijo en la pelea de Gohan contra Evil - Kurama...

-Kaioken - Continuara...


	6. Cap 6: Gohan vs Evil Gohan

Cap 6: Gohan vs Evil Gohan

-¿Kurama Kaioken? - pregunto Evil Vegeta con una sonrisa

-Asi es, cuando estaba entrenando me di cuenta que el poder de Kurama y el KaioKen no bastarian asi que desarrolle esta nueva tecnica para hacerme mas fuerte - dijo Gohan y su piel y su ropa volvio a hacer naranja con el aura de Kurama y la del KaioKen - aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! - grito acumulando una gran cantidad de ki que impresiono a Vegeta

-Supuestamente el Kaioken te da un gran poder tanto el del zorro de nueve colas, asi que penso que podria combinarlas para tener un gran poder - penso Trunks viendo a Gohan como se transformaba

Cuando Gohan termino de cargar el ki fue a atacar a Evil Vegeta con un puñetazo que no pudo esquivar luego hizo una rafaga de golpes que lo mando al cielo - maldicion, no dejare que me supere ese saiyajin - dijo Evil Vegeta transformandose en un super saiyajin alternativo y fue hacia Gohan con un ataque pero Gohan contraataco con un golpe en la panza - en el nivel en que estoy va mas alla que el super saiyajin - dijo Gohan dandole un golpe en la espalda lanzandolo hacia el suelo y Gohan fue rapidamente hacia abajo sosteniendolo con una mano - el estara bien, solo esta incociente - dijo el saiyajin dejandolo en el suelo

-Hmph, el no me sirve de nada - dijo Evil Gohan matando a su compañero lanzandole un ataque

-¿Mato a su propio compañero? - se pregunto Sasuke

-¿Que rayos le pasa a esas persona? - dijo Ino que estaba al lado de Sakura

-Sera mejor que luchemos en otra parte - dijo el saiyajin alternativo

-Estoy de acuerdo - dijo Gohan volviendo a su estado normal y Evil Gohan fue volando a otra direccion - vaya, si que son realmente fuertes no creo que el Kurama KaioKen me baste en esta pelea pero es la unica manera que me haga mas fuerte - dijo con la mirada baja - Trunks, manda a los otros a un refugio estaran a salvo

-¡¿De que estas hablando?! si luchamos juntos podremos derrotarlo facilmente - dijo Naruto

-¡Claro que no! - grito Gohan - esta es mi pelea Naruto, no la tuya - dijo Gohan

-Gohan tiene razon no debemos interferir - dijo Sasuke

-Gohan, cuando termines la pelea tendremos que hablar - dijo Trunks y Gohan puso una sonrisa

-Muy bien, nos vemos - dijo alegre el saiyajin poniendo sus dedos en la frente y desaparecio

Gohan aparecio en un bosque muy oscuro con muchos arboles en uno de ellos se encontraba Evil Gohan - para no ser un elite tienes las agallas suficientes para enfrentarme - dijo

-Pero tal vez alguien como yo podria derrotarte - dijo Gohan con una sonrisa

Los dos dieron un salto dieron un golpe entre sus manos y causo una explosion de aire hicieron un combate cuerpo a cuerpo que al parecer le dificultaba un poco a Gohan - ¿que pasa? lo hiciste mejor con Vegeta - dijo Evil Gohan y le dio un puñetazo que lo mando al suelo de pie - demuestrame todo tu poder -

-Esta bien lo hare - dijo Gohan - ¡Kurama KaioKen!

Gohan dio un gran salto hacia su enemigo y le dio un golpe pero lo esquivo por poco Evil Gohan le dio un golpe pero Gohan se defendio con su brazo - ahora estamos al

mismo nivel - dijo Gohan y su paradoja se transformo, su pelo se puso rojo, - al fin te transformaste - dijo alejandose ambos fueron a atacar

Mientras tanto Trunks y los otros estaban en el mismo lugar - ¿no deberiamos buscar refugio? - pregunto Kakashi

-No, estaremos bien - dijo Luffy - ademas Gohan ya lo vencio - al decir esto todos se con fundieron y Toriko y Trunks tocieron - digo, puede ser que le gane de todas formas el se convertira en un super saiyajin - voliveron a tocer los dos - quiero decir usa el poder de Kurama asi que es posible que gane, jeje - dijo y Trunks golpeo su cara (XD)

-No eres bueno mintiendo - dijo Toriko

-¿Quieren decir que Gohan ya lo vencio? - pregunto Sakura

-Ademas ¿como lo conocen? - pregunto Shikamaru

-Es dificil de explicarlo - dijo Trunks - pero miren esto - dijo y mostro un pergamino - abranlo y podran ver lo que pasara

Los genin abrieron el pergamino y pudieron ver a Gohan luchando contra Evil Gohan, y al parecer estaban en el mismo lugar pero se veian transparentes

 _ **Pergamino**_

 _-¿Donde estamos? - pregunto Goten_

 _-Miren alla - dijo Kiba_

 _-Al parecer soy forzado a sobre pasar mi limite - dijo Gohan y todos lo miraron lo agotado que estaba - ¡Kurama KaioKen por tres! - dijo y se transformo pero al parecer_

 _le estaba doliendo y comenzo a pelear_

 _-Esto es lo que pasara, supuestamente - dijo Trunks_

 _-Ha! - gritaron los dos luchadores lanzando sus rayos de luz - ¡Kurama Kaioken! ¡por cuatro! - grito Gohan y aumento su poder y pudo lanzar Evil Gohan por los aires_

 _De pronto Trunks cierra el pergamino_

 _ **Fin del Pergamino**_

-Eso es lo que pasara - dijo Toriko

-Pero al parecer todo saldra bien - dijo Naruto

-Asi es, pero suponemos que alguien o algo podria afectar la historia - dijo Trunks

Mientras en la pelea, Gohan utilizo el Kurama Kaioken 3x para poder derrotar a Evil Gohan - no creo resistir mucho, tendre que terminar rapido - penso Gohan los dos saiyajines pelearon hasta llegar asu limite - Maldicion, ¡maldicion! - comenzo a gritar el saiyajin alternativo - no dejare que un saiyajin me derrote - dijo y volo hacia arriba - destruire este planeta a toda costa! - dijo mientras cargaba un rayo rojo, parecido al kamehameha.

-Ka... me... ha... me... - dijo Gohan cargando entre sus manos una energia muy grande - ¡Ha! - gritaron ambos lanzando sus ataques y quedaron igualados - ¡Kurama Kaioken! ¡4x! - grito lanzo con todo su poder su kamehameha mandandolo por el aire - agh, agh, eso fue todo mi poder ya no puedo hacer nada, jeje - dijo cansado sin poder moverse pero despues de un rato el regreso pero herido - esta vez me hire, pero la proxima vez te derrotare - dijo desapareciendo

-Sera mejor que regrese - dijo y puso sus dedos en la frente y volvio a la aldea - hola, todo esta... - se cayo al suelo

-Estara bien, solo sobrepaso sus limites - dijo Trunks dandole una semilla de ermitaño que le saco a Gohan en su bolsillo haciendolo levantar - ahora tenemos que hablar,

en privado

-Esta bien - dijo y los cuatro fueron a un techo lejos de la aldea

-Debes saber que Evil Goku regresara en el dia de los examenes chunin - dijo Trunks

-Es por eso que tendras que entrenar con nosotros hasta que llegue ese dia - dijo Toriko

-Tienen razon, no creo que funcione con el Kurama KaioKen 3x - afirmo Gohan

-Es por eso que tendras que entrenar en una gravedad aumentada 100 veces - dijo Luffy

-Eso quiere decir podre hacerlo 10 veces mas - dijo Gohan hasta que Trunks saco su espada y casi golpea a Gohan pero no paso nada

-¿Porque no evadiste mi ataque? - pregunto Trunks

-Porque sabia que no me harias daño - respondio Gohan con seguridad

-Muy bien, pero trata de esquivarlos esta vez - dijo el lider y empezo a atacar a Gohan con la espada y las evadio - vaya es rapido sin usar el KaioKen - penso

-Creo que deberiamos entrenar - exclamo Luffy

-Tienes razon no hay tiempo que perder - hasta que la panza de los cuatro hizo ruido

-Creo que 1° deberiamos comer - dijieron los cuatro y empezaron a reir

Los cuatro fueron a comer a un restaurante con Naruto, Sasuke, Goten y Sakura - te estuve esperando Gohan ¿que se siente estar muerto? - dijo Naruto

-Es como estar vivo, la unica diferencia es que tienes una auriola - respondio con una sonrisa

-¿Y que van a hacer ellos aqui? - pregunto Sasuke

-Vamos a entrenar para que Gohan aumente su fuerza - respondio Luffy

-¿Eso significa que no iras a las misiones? - pregunto Sakura con la mirada baja

-Tranquila, hare las misiones para participar en los examenes chunin - dijo y Trunks, Luffy y Toriko se golpearon la cara

-Me alegra de eso - se sonrojo y Gohan se le dijo - ¡eso no es verdad! - grito y Gohan se confundio

-Vaya, no sabes nada de mujeres - dijo Luffy

-Y tu que sabes de mujeres (¬_¬) - dijo Toriko

Al dia siguiente, Gohan, Trunks, Luffy y Toriko quedaron en encontrarse en el campo de entrenamiento - ¿por que tuvimos que levantarnos mas temprano? - se quejo Luffy.

-¿No deberias estar acostumbrado? - pregunto Gohan

-Si, pero... - Luffy no podia contestar por que no tenia una razon - ¿y por que ellos estan aqui? - pregunto refiriendose a Naruto y Sasuke

-Es que ellos me preguntaron si podian entrenar con nosotros - respondio el saiyajin - pero ¿donde esta Sakura?

-Ella digo que iba a tardar - digo Naruto

-No creo que sea buena idea que este con nosotros - dijo Sasuke - solo nos retrasaria

-¡¿De que estas hablando Sasuke?! - grito Naruto

-Recuerdenme ¿porque tienen que estar conmigo? - pregunto el saiyajin cansado de verlos discutir

-Kakashi dijo que haria un reporte en la oficina del Hokage - respondio Naruto y en ese momento aparece Sakura

-Buenos dias - saludo amablemente Sakura

-Hola, llegaste tarde - dijo Gohan

-Es que tuve algunos problemas con Goten - dijo Sakura

-¿El no vendra? - pregunto Luffy - aunque no recuerde nada debemos vigilarlo - recordo lo que dijo Trunks

-Dijo que vendria mas tarde - respondio la kunoichi

En ese entonces Luffy, Gohan y los genin llegaron al campo de entrenamiento - bien, el entrenamiento de hoy sera que Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura peleen con Toriko luego con.

Luffy - dijo y fue interrumpido por Naruto

-Un momento, ustedes son demasiados para nosotros - se quejo

-¿Acaso tienes miedo? ¿Hokage? - al decir Trunks empezo a tocer

-Gohan, tu entrenaras conmigo - digo Trunks sacando una capsula convirtiendola en una nave redonda blanca y negra y los dos entraron - esto es una sala de entrenamiento aqui podras usar la gravedad aumentada 100 veces, pero por ahora creo que deberias empezar con 20x - dijo y Gohan comenzo a trotar para calentar, le dificultaba un poco al caminar, asi pasaron las ultimas 3 horas - bueno, creo que por ahora es todo - dijo

-No - dijo con la voz baja - debo hacerme mas fuerte - al decir esto su aura se convirtio en color rojo - ¡KaioKen 3x! - grito pero se agoto la transformacion y cayo al suelo

-Al parecer ya a dominado el KaioKen 3x - penso Trunks levantandolo y salieron de la nave

-¡Gohan ¿estas bien?! - pregunto Naruto preocupado por su amigo

-Esta bien solo a estado entrenando demasiado - al decir esto Gohan se desperto

-Todavia puedo seguir - dijo Gohan

-No puedes estar entrenando por siempre tienes que descansar - dijo Sakura

-Tienes razon, por cierto Goten necesitara entrenar - dijo cansado el saiyajin

-Aqui estoy - se escucho una voz por los aires - lamento la tardanza

-Goten quiero luchar contigo otra vez - dijo Gohan - esta vez veremos quien es mas fuerte

-Esta bien - al decir esto los dos se distanciaron - Ahora - gritaron los dos preparandose para atacar, Gohan pudo esquivar efectivamente sus ataques y recibio un golpe

en la panza mandandolo arriba - vaya, papa se volvio mas fuerte que antes - dijo mirandolo fijamente

-Goten, tambien se a vuelto mas fuerte - dijo Gohan y fue a atacar con el KaioKen y Goten se transformo comenzando una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo Gohan recibio un golpe al mismo tiempo que Goten - es hora de mi nueva tecnica - dijo Goten y puso sus manos creando una luz roja - ¡Red Kamehameha! - lanzo pero Gohan lo esquivo y el rayo lo perseguia - jutsu clones de sombras - creo un clon que impacto el ataque creando una explosion - ¡Rasengan! - dijo y se la lanzo a Goten pero la esquivo luego Gohan vuela hacia Goten dandole un golpe dejandolo incociente - estara bien, solo esta inconciente - dijo Gohan dejandolo en el suelo

-¡Pero no tenias que dejarlo inconciente! - gritaron los genin

-Trunks, tenias razon - afirmo Gohan - Goten esta aprendiendo sus tecnicas

-¿A que te refieres? - pregunto Naruto

-Goten esta aprendiendo las habilidades de Evil Goku - dijo Trunks - puede transformarse en super saiyajin sin problemas, usa el kamehameha guiandolo, esas son unas de sus caracteristicas

-¿Pero porque el lo dejaria en el bosque? - pregunto Toriko

-Tal vez por la misma razon por la que Goku fue a la tierra - dijo Luffy - para destruirla

-Eso es imposible, Goten no haria tal cosa - dijo Sakura

-Tiene razon, el solo sabia su nombre y lo que era no sabe porque llego ahi - continuo Sasuke

-Lo veremos luego, Gohan sigamos con nuestro entrenamiento - dijo Trunks y Gohan asintio - los demas pueden irse

Pasaron 2 horas, Gohan estuvo entrenando con la gravedad aumentada 45 veces al parecer lo lograba poco a poco a moverse luego tuvo que enfrentarse a Trunks a esa gravedad, pero perdio no pudo usar el KaioKen ni el poder de Kurama para luchar, al terminar Gohan y los tres patrulleros fueron a un puesto de ramen a comer - has progresado mucho Gohan, se nota que Piccoro te entreno bien - dijo Trunks

-Gracias, ¿pero crees que todo saldra bien? - pregunto asustado el saiyajin

-No te preocupes, lo lograras - dijo Luffy con una sonrisa

-Pero yo no soy un super saiyajin - dijo con la mirada baja

-No hace falta ser un super saiyajin para derrotarlo - dijo Toriko

-Ademas no estan facil como parece - afirmo Trunks - debes entrenar durante un buen tiempo

-Tienes razon - dijo con una sonrisa

Cuando terminaron de comer Gohan volvio a su casa, pasaron 3 semanas despues del ataque saiyajin, Gohan estuvo entrenando con la gravedad aumentada 87 veces y en algunas ocasiones peleo contra los tres patrulleros. A la mañana Sakura fue con Goten a almorzar con Gohan para estar con el, cuando llegaron pudieron ver a los cuatro guerreros descansar sentados - ¡Buenos dias! - saludo Sakura

-Ho... la... uff... - dijo Gohan cansado

-Papa, te ves muy agotado - dijo Goten

-No es facil controlar la gravedad - dijo Gohan con una sonrisa agotadora

-Traje el almuerzo para que comamos los tres - dijo la kunoichi

-¡Y que hay de nosotros! - se quejaron el sombrero de paja, y el hombre de pelo azul

-Saben que pueden ir a comer al puesto de ramen o pueden ir al Nido del Tiempo - dijo Trunks

Los tres se sentaron y empezaron a comer los sandwich que preparo Sakura y otras cosas mas, pero Gohan no parecia feliz - Sakura, ¿crees que podre ganar esta batalla? - pregunto el saiyajin con la mirada baja

-¿A que te refieres con "ganar la batalla"? - pregunto la kunoichi

-Tal vez pude derrotar a los saiyajines alternativos y que este entrenando a una gravedad hasta 100 veces, pero nose si podre derrotar al hombre que mato al Señor Piccoro - dijo Gohan - aun con el Kurama KaioKen 10x no es tan fuerte como el super saiyajin

-No hace falta que seas un super saiyajin para derrotarlo, ademas nos tienes a nosotros - dijo Sakura tomando su mano y Gohan dijo gracias

En la noche, Gohan estaba durmiendo en su casa y estaba teniendo un sueño

 _ **Sueño**_

 _-¡Destruire este planeta a toda costa! - grito Evil Goku quien estaba disparando rayos al suelo hiriendo a Gohan_

 _-¡Ya basta, Evil! - grito Gohan conviertiendose en super saiyajin hasta que se desperto_

 _ **Fin del sueño**_

Al dia siguiente, Gohan entreno a la gravedad aumentada 90 veces durante 4 horas, despues se dispuso a descansar para almorzar y de pronto aparece Sakura con algunos almuerzos se pusieron a conversar sobre lo que paso durante la ausencia de Gohan. Al dia siguiente, los genin fueron al lugar de encuentro que comento Sakura ayer - hola chicos, lamento el retraso - dijo Kakashi como excusa - se que es algo repentino, pero los recomende para los examenes chunin - dijo Kakashi

-¿Examenes Chunin? ¿que es eso? - pregunto Naruto

-Son para convertirnos en chunin, obviamente - respondio a la tonta pregunta de Naruto

-Esto no es obligatorio, si no quieren partcipar pueden esperar al año que viene - dijo Kakashi - el que va a participar firme la solicitud y valla al salon 301 en la academia a las 3 de la tarde dentro 5 dias - indico el jounin

En ese momento Kakashi desaparecio - ¿Gohan tu participaras? - le pregunto la kunoichi

-Creo que sera buena idea participar, ademas podre usar mi nuevo poder - respondio el saiyajin

-Oye Sasuke, ¿crees que hay algo entre ellos dos? - comento Naruto

-Hph, no me importa - dijo Sasuke

-Bueno, sera mejor que me vaya con Trunks y los otros - dijo Gohan preparandose para volar

-Sasuke ¿crees que podriamos entrenar juntos? - pregunto Sakura

-La verdad es que es muy mala idea, solo me retrasarias, ademas yo trabajo solo - respondio Sasuke y se marcho

-Sakura tu puedes entrenar conmigo - dijo Naruto pero vio como los dos se iban

En el lugar de entrenamiento de Gohan - Gomu Gomu No Jet Pistol - grito el sombrero de paja dandole un golpe a Gohan pero fue bloqueado y lo contraataco con una patada que fue esquivada - ¡Kugi Punch! - dijo Toriko dandole un golpe a Gohan aunque fue bloqueado pero tenia un efecto seguido - increible, nunca vi que hubiera habilidades como esas - al decir esto Trunks aparecio de repente con su espada para atacarlo pero Gohan reacciono a tiempo para dar un salto y lanzar una bola de ki hacia el - muy bien, Gohan ahora veamos si puedes a este nivel - dijo Trunks transformandose en super saiyajin - jeje, esperaba que lo usaras, ¡Kurama KaioKen! - grito y ambos fueron al ataque con todas sus fuerzas pero fueron interrumpidos en el segundo que aparecio Sakura saludando - ¡¿Sakura que haces aqu?! - pregunto Gohan

-Yo solo vine a saludar - dijo la kunoichi

-No deberias estorbar durante el entrenamiento, Sakura - dijo Luffy

-¿Que quieres Sakura? - pregunto Trunks

-Quiero entrenar con ustedes para los examenes chunin - dijo Sakura

-Esta bien, no veo el problema - dijo Toriko

-Pero Gohan se encargara de ella - dijo Trunks

-Esta bien - dijo Gohan con una sonrisa

Los dos se fueron mas lejos del campo - creo que tendremos que empezar por lo basico - dijo el saiyajin pensando que podrian hacer - tendremos que cargar muñecos de entrenamiento - dijo y volvio donde estaban los otros para buscar unos muñecos de entrenamiento que ellos tenian - muy bien, cargaremos estos muñecos y daremos como... 20 vueltas - explico

-Bueno... yo esperaba algo mas excesivo - dijo Sakura

-Si, pero tendras que mejorar tu fuerza fisica, velocidad y reflejos - dijo Gohan - ademas te dejare agarrar uno mas pequeño

Sakura agarro un muñeco mas pequeño que el de Gohan - estoy lista - dijo energeticamente - los dos genin iban por 7 vueltas mientras eran observados por Trunks, Luffy y Toriko. Mientras en el espacio en una nave (como la de Freezer) estaba Evil Gohan en una camara de sanacion, en esa sala estaba dos medicos y Evil Goku - necesito mas... mas poder - pensaba el saiyajin alternativo frustado por la derrotado - no lograras nada en ese estado, ahora me toca a mi solo debo esperar 6 dias - dijo Evil retirandose. Los dos genin terminaron de dar las 20 vueltas, Gohan no parecia cansado pero Sakura estaba agotada tirada en el suelo - lo hiciste bien, ahora debemos trabajar tus reflejos - dijo el saiyajin y fue bosque, luego regreso y trajo un monton de piedras pequeñas

-Espera, no intentaras... - dijo pero fue golpeada por una de las piedras y cayo al suelo

-Uups, creo que me excedi - dijo Gohan intentando despertarla

Al despertar se encontro en su habitacion y una nota en su mesa de luz que dice: "Sakura, lamento haberte golpeado con una piedra creo que te excediste y mañana volver a intentarlo, pero esta vez sin piedras". Al dia siguiente, Sakura fue a ver a Gohan que al parecer seguia con su entrenamiento especial en esa capsula, de pronto se sintio un temblor viniendo de ahi - creo que ya lo domine - dijo Gohan saliendo de la capsula con sus tres compañeros - Sakura, llegaste - dijo amablemente - sigamos con el entrenamiento, pero esta vez con esponjas - dijo y los dos se fueron al lugar de entrenamiento. Cuando llegaron, Gohan empezo a lanzarle esponjas a Sakura en un ritmo intermedio, algunas tocaban sus brazos, cabello y otros en la cara - por ahora vas bien - dijo el saiyajin dejando de tirar las esponjas - ahora volveremos con los muñecos - dijo agarrando uno mas grande que el anterior y esta vez Sakura agarro uno mas grande, asi dieron 20 vueltas y Sakura cayo al piso cansada mientras que Gohan aun podia estar de pie

-¿Como lo haces? - pregunto Sakura

-Tuve entrenamientos excesivos desde pequeño - dijo Gohan - por cierto, ¿donde vive Goten?

-Vive en una casa que le dio Hokage y tambien va a la academia, el a estado entrenando muy duro para cuando llegaran esas personas - respondio la kunoichi

-Ya veo, el tambien se hara mas fuerte - penso Gohan - sera mejor que regreses a casa esta oscureciendo, mañana seguiremos entrenando - afirmo con una sonrisa

Al dia siguiente, los dos hicieron lo mismo que ayer, pero esta vez Gohan propuso algo diferente - Sakura, pelea contra mi - dijo Gohan

-¿Que? ¿lo dices enserio? - dijo extraña - se que dices que he progresado mucho pero no podria derrotarte, ni siquiera podria lastimarte con toda la fuerza que tenga - exclamo Sakura

-Es verdad - dijieron los tres patrulleros quienes miraban desde enfrente

-No tienes que derrotarme, solamente tienes que atacarme - aclaro Gohan

En ese instante, Sakura puso una pose de pelea y comenzo atacar al saiyajin sin darle ningun golpe - no logro darle ningun golpe, los esta esquivando como si nada - penso Sakura hasta que algo se le cruzo por la cabeza - un momento, podria aumentar mis ataques si concentro mi chacra en mis ataques - ella concentro en su brazo derecho una gran cantidad de chacra y al atacar a Gohan el se defendio con su brazo - lo descubriste, ahora sigue asi y procura no gastar tanto chacra en tus ataques - dijo Gohan y en ese momento Sakura volvio a atacar hasta quedarse sin energia - con eso es mas que suficiente - dijo Gohan sentandose con ella

-Lo hiciste bien para ser tu primera pelea - la animo

-Gracias, aun asi no creo ser lo bastante fuerte para entrar en los examenes chunin - se lamento Sakura

-Claro que lo eres, no lograras nada si sigues asi, tienes que ser fuerte para poder lograr lo que quieres - dijo Gohan tomando de su mano y los dos se miraron y se estaban acercando lentamente hasta que...

-Oigan, ¿ya terminaron de pelear¡ - interrumpio Luffy

-Ah si, ahora me voy a mi casa - dijo Sakura dirijiendose a su casa

-Luffy, ¿acaso eres mala persona? ¬_¬ - pregunto Toriko

Cuando Gohan se fue a su casa a dormir recordo lo que le dijo Trunks

 _ **Flashback**_

 _-Gohan, en el segundo dia de los examenes chunin no solo te enfrenataras a Evil, sino que tambien atacaras a tus amigos - dijo el lider de la patrulla del tiempo_

 _-¿A que te refieres? - pregunto Gohan un poco asustado_

 _-Quiero decir que seras manipulado por Evil o por alguien mas, tienes que tener cuidado con quien te cruces en el camino - dijo Trunks_

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

Continuara...


End file.
